Fairy Evil (Adaptación)
by rasengan7872
Summary: El equipo Bravo de los S.T.A.R.S. entra en acción para investigar una serie de horribles asesinatos ocurridos en Magnolia. De camino hacia la escena del crimen, el helicóptero en el que viajan se estrella. El equipo sobrevive y descubre un transporte militar volcado con varios cadáveres destrozados junto a él. Pero eso sólo es el principio de la pesadilla. Están a punto de descubrí
1. Prologo

Prólogo

El tren se mecía bamboleante mientras atravesaba los bosques de Magnolia. El estruendoso traqueteo de las ruedas se repetía como en un eco en los truenos que rasgaban el cielo del ocaso.

Jude Heartfilia hojeó el expediente Hardy, que había sacado del maletín que tenía a sus pies. Había sido un día muy largo, y el suave balanceo del tren lo adormilaba. Era tarde, más de las ocho, pero el Expreso Eclíptico estaba casi lleno, como solía pasar a la hora de la cena. Era un tren de la compañía y, desde la renovación —Tartaros había gastado mucho dinero para dar un aire retro al vagón restaurante, desde los asientos de terciopelo hasta las lámparas de lágrimas—, muchos de los empleados llevaban allí a su familia o amigos para que disfrutaran del ambiente. Normalmente había unas cuantas personas de fuera de la ciudad que hacían trasbordo en Latham, pero Jude habría apostado a que nueve de cada diez pasajeros trabajaban para Tartaros. Sin el apoyo del gigante farmacéutico, Magnolia ni siquiera sería un área de descanso en la carretera.

Uno de los camareros pasó a su lado y lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza al ver la pequeña insignia de Tartaros en la solapa de su chaqueta, lo que identificaba a Jude como un pasajero habitual. Jude le devolvió el saludo. En el exterior, el resplandor de un relámpago fue seguido rápidamente por el estruendo de otro trueno. Al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta de verano. Incluso en el agradable frescor del tren, el aire parecía cargado con la tensión de la lluvia inminente.

—Y mi gabardina está… ¿en el maletero? Fantástico.

Tenía el coche al final del parking de la estación. Antes de llegar a la mitad del camino ya estaría calado.

Suspirando, volvió a centrar la atención en el expediente mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento. Ya había revisado el material varias veces, pero quería estar seguro de cada uno de los detalles. Una niña de diez años llamada Teresa Hardy había participado en la prueba clínica de un nuevo medicamento pediátrico para el corazón: Valifin. Resultó que la droga hacía exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella, pero también causaba fallos renales, y en el caso de Teresa Hardy el daño había sido muy severo. Sobreviviría, pero probablemente tendría que someterse a diálisis el resto de su vida. El abogado de la familia pedía una fuerte indemnización. El caso tenía que resolverse con rapidez, porque la familia Hardy pretendía mantenerse a la espera hasta poder arrastrar a su doliente querubín de rosadas mejillas ante un tribunal en una sala atestada de periodistas. Y ahí era donde Jude y su equipo entraban en acción. El truco consistía en ofrecer lo justo para satisfacer a la familia, pero no lo suficiente como para que su abogado, uno de esos leguleyos del tres al cuarto de «nosotros no cobramos a no ser que usted cobre», viera el cielo abierto. Jude sabía cómo tratar a esos cuervos que se presentaban en la cama del paciente incluso antes que el médico; lo tendría todo solucionado antes de que Teresa regresara de su primer tratamiento. Para eso le pagaba Tartaros.

La lluvia salpicó ruidosamente la ventana, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua contra el cristal. Sorprendido, Jude miró hacia el exterior. Justo entonces varios golpes secos resonaron sobre el techo del tren. Perfecto. Iban a tener hasta granizo.

El destello de un rayo rasgó la creciente oscuridad e iluminó la pequeña colina empinada que se hallaba en la parte más profunda del bosque. Jude alzó la mirada y vio una alta figura recortada contra los árboles en la cima de la colina, alguien con un abrigo largo o una túnica oscura sacudida por el viento. La figura alzó los brazos hacia el furioso cielo… y el resplandor del rayo se desvaneció, sumergiendo de nuevo en sombras la extraña escena.

—¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó a decir Jude, y más agua golpeó el cristal.

Pero no era agua, porque el agua no se quedaba enganchada formando gruesas masas oscuras, porque el agua no babeaba ni se abría para mostrar docenas de brillantes dientes afilados como agujas. Jude parpadeó sin saber qué era lo que estaba viendo. Alguien comenzó a gritar en la otra punta del vagón, un alarido largo y estridente, mientras más de las oscuras criaturas parecidas a babosas del tamaño del puño de un hombre se lanzaban contra las ventanas. El sonido del granizo al caer sobre el techo pasó de repiqueteo a torrente, y su estruendo ahogó los muchos nuevos gritos.

¡No es granizo, eso no puede ser granizo!

Un pánico ardiente recorrió el cuerpo de Jude, y se alzó de golpe. Llegó hasta el pasillo antes de que el vidrio a su espalda saltara hecho añicos, antes de que todos los vidrios del tren volaran en pedazos con un sonido agudo y seco que se mezcló con los gritos de terror, todo ello casi ahogado por el continuo estruendo del ataque. Las luces se apagaron, y Jude notó que algo frío, húmedo y cargado de vida le caía sobre la nuca y empezaba a morder.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Las aspas del helicóptero cortaban la oscuridad que cubría el bosque de

Magnolia.

Wendy Marvell estaba sentada muy tiesa, esforzándose por parecer tan tranquila como los hombres que la rodeaban. El ambiente era serio, tan sombrío y nublado como los cielos que cruzaban. Las bromas y los chistes se habían quedado atrás, en la reunión informativa. No se trataba de un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Tres personas más, tres excursionistas, habían desaparecido, un hecho no tan extraño en un bosque tan grande como el que rodeaba Magnolia, pero con la ola de asesinatos salvajes que habían aterrorizado a la pequeña población durante las últimas semanas, la palabra «desaparecido» había adquirido un nuevo significado.

Sólo unos pocos días antes se había encontrado a la novena víctima, tan destrozada y mutilada como si la hubieran pasado por una picadora de carne.

Estaban matando a gente. Algo o alguien atacaba salvajemente en los alrededores de la ciudad, y la policía de Magnolia no estaba obteniendo ningún resultado.

Finalmente habían llamado al comando local de los S.T.A.R.S. para que colaborase en la investigación.

Wendy alzó ligeramente la barHeartfiliaa, en un destello de orgullo que superó su nerviosismo. Aunque estaba graduada en bioquímica, la habían asignado al equipo

Bravo como médico de campo. Hacía menos de un mes que pertenecía al grupo.

Mi primera misión. Lo que quiere decir que más vale que no la fastidie.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutra.

Gajeel le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, y Gray se inclinó hacia adelante en la abarrotada cabina para darle una palmadita tranquilizadora en la pierna. Al parecer, su fingida calma no colaba. A pesar de todo lo lista que era y de lo preparada que estaba para iniciar su carrera, no podía hacer nada respecto a su edad, o respecto a parecer aún más joven. A sus dieciocho años, era la persona más joven que los S.T.A.R.S. habían aceptado nunca, desde su creación en 1967. Y como era la única mujer en el equipo B del lugar, todos la trataban como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Suspiró, le devolvió la sonrisa a Gajeel y le hizo un gesto a Gray con la cabeza. No era tan terrible tener un puñado de tipos duros como hermanos mayores, vigilándola. Siempre y cuando entendieran que podía cuidar de sí misma cuando hiciera falta.

Eso creo, añadió para sí en silencio. Después de todo, era su primera misión, y aunque estaba en perfecta forma física, su experiencia en combate se limitaba a las simulaciones de vídeo y a las misiones de entrenamiento de fin de semana. La

Escuadra de Tácticas Especiales y Rescates la quería en sus laboratorios, pero era obligatorio cubrir un tiempo en servicio de campo, y Wendy necesitaba experiencia. De todas formas, inspeccionarían los bosques en grupo. Si se encontraban con la gente o con los animales que habían estado atacando a los habitantes de Magnolia, tendría quien le cubriera las espaldas.

Se vio el destello de un rayo hacia el norte, cerca. El ruido del trueno se perdió bajo el rugido del helicóptero. Wendy se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante e intentó penetrar la oscuridad. Había sido un día claro y despejado, pero justo antes de la puesta de sol habían comenzado a formarse nubes. No cabía duda de que volverían a casa mojados. Al menos iba a ser una lluvia cálida; supuso que podría ser mucho…

¡Boom!

Había estado tan concentrada pensando en la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos, que durante un segundo, incluso mientras el helicóptero se inclinaba peligrosamente y caía, creyó que se trataba del ruido de un trueno. Desde la cabina se fue alzando un terrible gemido agudo y el suelo empezó a vibrar bajo sus botas. Captó el olor caliente del metal quemado y del ozono. ¿Un rayo?

¿Qué ha sido eso? —gritó alguien. Era Natsu, desde el asiento del copiloto.

¡El motor ha fallado! — explicó a gritos el piloto, Wakaba Mine —. ¡Aterrizaje de emergencia!

Wendy se sujetó con fuerza a un hierro de la estructura y miró hacia sus compañeros para evitar la visión de los árboles, que subían rápidamente hacia ellos. Observó el gesto decidido y serio del mentón de Gray, los dientes apretados de Gajeel y la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaron Warren y Alzack mientras se agarraban a los salientes de la estructura y los asideros de la vibrante pared. Delante, Natsu estaba gritando alguna cosa, algo que Wendy no pudo descifrar por encima del sonido agonizante del motor. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, pensó en sus padres… Pero el viaje era demasiado violento como para poder pensar. Los golpes y los azotes de las ramas de los árboles sacudían el helicóptero con tal estruendo que lo único que pudo hacer Wendy fue no perder la esperanza. El helicóptero giró fuera de control y se precipitó describiendo una espiral escalofriante, entre sacudidas y bandazos.

Un segundo después todo había acabado. El silencio fue tan repentino y completo que Wendy pensó que se había quedado sorda. Todo movimiento se detuvo. Entonces oyó el goteo sobre el metal, el jadeo ahogado del motor y los feroces latidos de su propio corazón. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en tierra. Wakaba lo había logrado, y sin un solo rebote.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? —Natsu Dragneel, el capitán, estaba medio vuelto en el asiento.

Wendy unió su gesto inseguro al coro de afirmaciones.

— ¡Bien pilotado, Wakaba! —exclamó Alzack, y se alzó un nuevo coro. Wendy estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

— ¿Funciona la radio? —preguntó Natsu al piloto, que estaba dando golpecitos a los controles y moviendo los interruptores.

—Parece que se ha frito toda la parte eléctrica —contestó Wakaba—. Debe de haber sido un rayo. No nos ha dado de lleno, pero ha pasado lo suficientemente cerca. La baliza tampoco funciona.

— ¿Se puede arreglar? — Natsu formuló la pregunta para todos, pero miró a Warren, que era el oficial de comunicaciones. A su vez, Warren miró a Gajeel, que se encogió de hombros.

Gajeel era el mecánico del equipo Bravo.

—Voy a echarle una ojeada —repuso Gajeel—, pero si Wakaba dice que el transmisor está quemado, es que seguramente lo está.

El capitán asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza mientras se acariciaba su barbilla con una mano y consideraba qué opciones tenían. Pasados unos segundos, suspiró.

—Llamé cuando el rayo nos alcanzó, pero no sé si el mensaje salió — informó—. Tienen nuestras últimas coordenadas. Si no informamos pronto, vendrán a buscarnos.

Los que vendrían a buscarlos eran el equipo Alfa de los S.T.A.R.S.; Wendy asintió con los demás, sin estar segura de si debía estar decepcionada o no. Su primera misión había acabado incluso antes de empezar.

Natsu volvió a tocarse el bigote, atusándoselo en las comisuras de la boca con los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Todo el mundo afuera —ordenó—. Veamos dónde estamos.

Salieron uno a uno de la cabina. Wendy se fue dando cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaban mientras se iban reuniendo en la oscuridad. Tenían muchísima suerte de estar vivos.

Nos ha caído un rayo. Y mientras buscamos asesinos locos, ni más ni menos, pensó, sorprendiéndose. Incluso si la misión había concluido, sin duda había sido lo más excitante que le había pasado nunca.

El aire se notaba cálido y cargado de la inminente lluvia. Las sombras eran profundas. Pequeños animales correteaban por el sotobosque. Se encendieron un par de linternas y los haces de luz cortaron la oscuridad mientras Natsu y Gajeel rodeaban el helicóptero examinando los daños. Wendy sacó su linterna de la mochila, aliviada de no habérsela olvidado.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Wendy se volvió y vio a Gray «Calzoncillo-Man» Fullbuster sonriéndole. Había sacado su arma, y el cañón de la nueve milímetros apuntaba hacia el nuboso cielo, recordándole tristemente cuál era la razón de su presencia allí.

—Realmente sabéis cómo hacer una entrada sonada, ¿no? —bromeó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El hombre alto rió, y los blancos dientes resaltaron contra la oscuridad de la de la noche

—La verdad es que siempre hago esto para los nuevos reclutas. Es un gasto en helicópteros, pero tenemos que mantener nuestra reputación.

Wendy estaba a punto de preguntar qué opinaría el jefe de policía de ese gasto —era nueva en la zona, pero ya había oído decir que el jefe Makarov Dreyar era famoso por su tacañería— cuando Natsu se unió a ellos, sacando su arma y alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oírlo.

—De acuerdo, chicos. Abrámonos en abanico e inspeccionemos los alrededores. Wakaba, quédate en el helicóptero. El resto, no os separéis demasiado, sólo quiero que aseguréis la zona. El equipo Alfa podría estar aquí en menos de una hora.

No completó la frase, no dijo que también podría pasar mucho más tiempo, pero era innecesario. Al menos por el momento, estaban solos.

Wendy saco la nueve milímetros de la funda y comprobó cuidadosamente los cargadores y la recámara como le habían enseñado, con el arma en posición vertical para evitar apuntar a alguien sin darse cuenta. Los otros se movían a ambos lados, comprobando sus armas y encendiendo las linternas.

Wendy respiró hondo y comenzó a andar en línea recta, enfocando el rayo de luz de la linterna hacia adelante. Natsu estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros y avanzaba en paralelo a ella. Se había alzado una fina neblina baja, que se enrollaba entre los matojos como una marea fantasmal. A unos doce metros, los árboles se abrían y formaban un sendero lo suficientemente ancho para considerarse una carretera pequeña, aunque la niebla le impedía estar segura. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por los truenos, que sonaban más cerca de lo que se había esperado; tenían la tormenta casi encima. El haz de luz iluminó árboles, luego oscuridad y luego otra vez árboles, con un destello de lo que parecía…

— ¡Mire, capitán!

Natsu se puso a su lado y, en segundos, cinco luces más se dirigieron hacia el brillo metálico que Wendy había visto y lo iluminaron: una estrecha carretera de tierra y un jeep volcado. Mientras el equipo se acercaba, Wendy pudo ver las letras PM grabadas en un lado. Policía Militar. Vio una pila de ropa que salía por el parabrisas roto y frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó para ver mejor y, mientras rebuscaba el kit médico, corrió a arrodillarse junto al jeep volcado. Ya antes de agacharse supo que no podría hacer nada. Había tanta sangre…

Dos hombres. Uno había salido disparado limpiamente y yacía a unos cuantos metros. El otro, el hombre rubio que tenía ante sí, aún tenía medio cuerpo dentro del jeep. Ambos llevaban ropa militar de trabajo. El rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo de ambos habían sido horriblemente mutilados. Tenían grandes desgarros en la piel y en los músculos, y unas heridas profundas en el cuello. Era imposible que fueran resultado del accidente.

Pensativa, Wendy le buscó el pulso y se fijó en que la piel estaba muy fría. Se incorporó y fue hacia el otro cadáver; de nuevo buscó alguna señal de vida, pero estaba tan frío como el primero.

— ¿Crees que son de Ragithon? —preguntó Warren. Wendy vio un maletín junto a la pálida mano extendida del segundo cadáver y fue a buscarlo medio agachada. La respuesta de Natsu le llegó mientras levantaba la tapa del maletín.

—Es la base más cercana, pero mira la insignia. Son marines. Podrían ser de Donnell —dijo.

Sobre un puñado de carpetas de informes había un sujetapapeles con un documento de aspecto oficial. En la esquina superior izquierda se veía la foto de carnet de un hombre apuesto y de ojos oscuros vestido de civil. Ninguno de los cadáveres se le parecía. Rebeca alzó las hojas y leyó en silencio… y se le quedó la boca seca.

— ¡Capitán! —consiguió decir, mientras se levantaba.

Natsu levantó la vista desde donde se hallaba agachado junto al jeep.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

Wendy leyó en voz alta la parte relevante.

—Una orden judicial para transportar a alguien… «Prisionero Romeo Conbolt, ex-teniente, de veintiséis años de edad. Sometido a un consejo de guerra y sentenciado a muerte el 22 de julio. El prisionero será transportado a la base de

Ragithon para ser ejecutado.»

El teniente había sido acusado de asesinato en primer grado.

Gajeel le cogió el documento de las manos. Dijo en voz alta y cargada de furia lo que ya se estaba formando en la mente de Wendy.

—Estos pobres soldados. Sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo, y ese canalla los ha asesinado y se ha escapado.

Natsu, a su vez, le tomó los documentos de las manos a él y les echó una rápida ojeada.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Cambio de planes. Tenemos un asesino suelto.

Separémonos y reconozcamos la zona más próxima, a ver si podemos localizar al teniente Romeo. Manteneos alerta e informad cada quince minutos, pase lo que pase.

Todos hicieron gestos de asentimiento. Wendy respiró hondo mientras los otros comenzaban a moverse y comprobó su reloj, decidida a ser tan profesional como cualquier otro componente del equipo. Quince minutos sola, ningún problema. ¿Qué podía pasar en quince minutos? Sola, en medio de esos bosques tan oscuros.

— ¿Tienes tu radio?

Wendy pegó un bote y se volvió al oír la voz de Gajeel. El mecánico estaba justo a su espalda y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sonriendo.

—Tranquila, nena.

Wendy le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque odiaba que la llamaran «nena». ¡Por el amor de Dios, Gajeel sólo tenía veintiséis años! Wendy dio unos golpecitos a la unidad de radio que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Comprobado.

Gajeel hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se alejó. Su mensaje era claro y tranquilizador. Wendy no estaría realmente sola, no mientras tuviera la radio. Miró alrededor y vio que algunos de los otros ya estaban fuera de su vista.

Wakaba seguía en el asiento del piloto y estaba examinando el portafolio que ella había encontrado. La vio y le dedicó un saludo militar. Wendy alzó el pulgar y cuadró los hombros mientras volvía a desenfundar su arma y se adentraba en la noche. En lo alto, retumbó un trueno.

Jiemma Orland se hallaba sentado en la planta de tratamiento Con B1. La única luz en la sala provenía del parpadeo de seis monitores de observación, que cambiaban de imagen en rotaciones de cinco segundos. Se veían todos los niveles del centro de formación, los pisos superior e inferior de la planta de tratamiento del agua y el túnel que conectaba a los dos. Contempló las silenciosas pantallas en blanco y negro sin verlas realmente; la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en la transmisión que estaba recibiendo de los del comando de limpieza. Un grupo de tres hombres —bueno, dos y el piloto— estaba de camino en helicóptero, en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo; eran profesionales y no perdían el tiempo con bromas de machos o chistes de jovencitos, lo que significaba que Jiemma estaba oyendo un montón de estática. Ningún problema; el ruido blanco combinaba bien con los rostros inexpresivos de mirada fija que veía en los monitores, los cuerpos destrozados tirados por los rincones, los hombres que habían sido infectados vagando sin rumbo por los corredores vacíos. Como en la mansión y los laboratorios Arklay, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, los campos privados de entrenamiento de White Tartaros y los centros conectados a ellos habían sido atacados por el virus.

—Tiempo de llegada estimado, treinta minutos, cambio —dijo el piloto, y su voz resonó en la sala tenuemente iluminada.

—Recibido —contestó Jiemma, inclinándose sobre el micro.

De nuevo silencio. No hacía falta hablar sobre lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran al tren… y, aunque era un canal seguro, era mejor no decir más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tartaros se había cimentado en el secreto, una característica del gigante farmacéutico que, en los niveles superiores de gestión, todos seguían respetando. Incluso de los negocios legítimos de la compañía, cuanto menos se hablase, mejor.

Todo se está viniendo abajo, pensó Jiemma sin preocuparse, mientras observaba las pantallas. La mansión Spencer y los laboratorios que la rodeaban habían caído a mediados de mayo. White Tartaros lo tomó como un «accidente», y se sellaron los laboratorios hasta que los investigadores y el personal infectado pasaran a ser «inefectivos». Después de todo, siempre ocurren errores. Pero la pesadilla del centro de formación, que aún se estaba representando ante él, había sucedido a continuación, menos de un mes después…, y hacía sólo unas cuantas horas, el maquinista del tren privado de Tartaros, el Expreso Eclíptico, había apretado el botón de alarma de peligro biológico.

Así que no sirvió de nada encerrarlo, el virus se filtró y se esparció. Es así de simple, ¿no?

En el comedor del centro de formación había un puñado de reclutas infectados. Uno de ellos caminaba en círculos irregulares alrededor de lo que había sido una bonita mesa. Le goteaba algún fluido viscoso de una fea herida en la cabeza mientras avanzaba a trompicones, sin conciencia de dónde estaba, ni del dolor, ni de nada. Jiemma apretó varias teclas del panel de control que se hallaba bajo el monitor para impedir que la imagen cambiara. Se recostó en la silla y se dedicó a observar al caminante condenado dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

—Podría haber sido sabotaje —dijo en voz baja. No podía estar seguro. De ser así, estaba preparado para parecer natural; un vertido en el laboratorio de Arklay, un aislamiento incompleto. Unas cuantas semanas después, un par de excursionistas desaparecidos, posiblemente obra de uno o dos sujetos experimentales escapados; y unas semanas más tarde, infección en el segundo centro de White Tartaros. Era muy improbable que uno de los portadores del virus hubiera ido a parar por casualidad a uno de los otros laboratorios de Magnolia, pero era posible. Excepto que en ese momento tenía que pensar también en el tren. Y eso no parecía un accidente. Daba la sensación de estar… planeado. Mierda, podría haberlo hecho yo mismo, si se me hubiera ocurrido.

Desde hacía algún tiempo había estado buscando la forma de salir de todo esto, cansado de trabajar para una gente que eran claramente inferiores a él, y plenamente consciente de que pasar demasiado tiempo en la nómina de White Tartaros no era muy aconsejable para la salud. Y ahora pretendían que condujera a los S.T.A.R.S. a la mansión y a los laboratorios de Arklay para descubrir qué tal lo hacían las mascotas guerreras de Tartaros contra soldados armados. ¿Y les preocupaba que él pudiera morir en la misión? En absoluto, siempre y cuando registrara los datos primero, de eso estaba seguro.

Investigadores, médicos, técnicos, cualquiera que trabajara para White Tartaros durante más de una década o dos tenía la costumbre de acabar desapareciendo o muriendo. George Trevor y su familia, el doctor Marcus, Dees, el doctor Darius, Alexander Ashford… Y ésos eran sólo los nombres de los más importantes. Sólo Dios sabía cuánta gente menos importante había acabado enterrada en alguna parte… o se había transformado en el sujeto experimental A, B o C. La sombra de una sonrisa se le formó en la comisura de la boca. Pensándolo bien, él sí que tenía una buena idea de cuántos. Trabajaba para White Tartaros desde finales de los años setenta, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo había estado destinado al área de Magnolia. Y había visto a los matasanos utilizar a un buen número de sujetos experimentales, muchos de los cuales él mismo había ayudado a conseguir. Tendría que haber dejado Tartaros hacía ya tiempo, y si lograba conseguir los datos que querían los peces gordos, quizá hasta podría lanzarse a una pequeña escaramuza de buen regateo, un regalo de despedida para financiar su jubilación. White Tartaros no era el único grupo interesado en la investigación de armas biológicas. Pero primero, una buena limpieza al tren.

Y a este lugar, pensó, contemplando cómo el soldado con la herida en la cabeza tropezaba con una silla e iba a parar al suelo. El centro de formación estaba conectado con la planta «privada» de tratamiento del agua por un túnel subterráneo; se tendría que despejar todo.

Pasaron unos segundos, y el soldado que se veía en la pantalla consiguió ponerse en pie y siguió su paseo a ninguna parte. Parecía tener un tenedor clavado en el hombro derecho, un recuerdo de la caída. El soldado, naturalmente, no lo notó. Se trataba de una enfermedad encantadora. Sin duda se habrían dado el mismo tipo de escenas en los laboratorios Arklay, de eso Jiemma estaba convencido; las últimas llamadas desesperadas desde el laboratorio en cuarentena habían mostrado un retrato muy vívido de la gran efectividad del Ethernano. Eso también se tendría que limpiar, pero no hasta que hubiera llevado allí a los S.T.A.R.S. para un pequeño ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Iba a ser un encuentro interesante. Los S.T.A.R.S. eran buenos, él personalmente había elegido a la mitad de ellos, pero nunca se habían enfrentado a nada parecido al Ethernano. El soldado agonizante de la pantalla era un ejemplo perfecto: cargado del virus recombinante, seguía recorriendo el comedor, incansable, lenta y estúpidamente. No sentía ningún dolor, y atacaría sin dudarlo a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, con el virus buscando constantemente nuevos portadores a los que infectar. Aunque el vertido original supuestamente había contaminado el aire, pasado ese tiempo, el virus sólo se contagiaba a través de los fluidos corporales. Por la sangre, o por un mordisco. Y el soldado tan sólo era un hombre, a fin de cuentas; el Ethernano atacaba a todo tipo de tejido vivo, y había otros… animales… para ver en acción, incluyendo desde creaciones de laboratorio a la fauna local.

Natsu debería de tener ya a los Bravo en acción, buscando a los excursionistas desaparecidos, pero no era muy probable que encontraran nada allí donde había planeado buscar. Muy pronto, Jiemma se encargaría de organizar una excursión de los dos equipos a la «desierta» mansión Spencer. Entonces borraría todas las pruebas, iniciaría su nueva y rica vida, y mandaría al infierno a White Tartaros, al infierno su vida de agente doble, jugando con las vidas de hombres y mujeres que no le importaban en absoluto.

El hombre agonizante de la pantalla volvió a caerse, consiguió levantarse con esfuerzo y continuó dando vueltas.

—A por el oro, muchacho —dijo Jiemma, y soltó una risita que resonó en el oscuro vacío.

Algo se movió entre los matorrales. Algo mayor que una ardilla.

Wendy se volvió hacia el sonido mientras dirigía el haz de la linterna y su nueve milímetros hacia el matojo. La luz captó el final del movimiento, las hojas aún se movían y la luz de la linterna temblaba al mismo ritmo. Se acercó un paso, tragando saliva y contando hacia atrás desde diez. Fuera lo que fuera, se había ido.

Un mapache, seguro. O quizá el perro de alguien que se ha escapado.

Miró el reloj convencida de que debía de ser la hora de regresar, pero vio que únicamente había estado sola durante poco mas de cinco minutos. No había visto u oído nada desde que se alejó del helicóptero; era como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

O he desaparecido yo, pensó sombría. Bajó ligeramente el cañón de la pistola y miró hacia atrás para comprobar su posición. Había estado dirigiéndose más o menos hacia el suroeste del lugar donde habían aterrizado; seguiría adelante durante unos minutos y luego…

Wendy parpadeó sorprendida al ver una pared de metal bajo la luz de la linterna, a menos de diez metros. Recorrió la superficie con el haz y vio ventanas, una puerta…

—Un tren —murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le parecía recordar algo sobre una vía en aquella zona… Tartaros, la corporación farmacéutica, tenía una línea privada que iba de Latham a Magnolia, ¿no? No estaba muy segura de la historia porque no era de la región, pero juraría que la compañía se había fundado en Magnolia. La sede principal de Tartaros se había trasladado a Europa hacía algún tiempo, pero aún seguían siendo los dueños de casi toda la ciudad.

¿Y qué hace esto aquí, en medio del bosque, a estas horas de la noche?

Recorrió el tren de arriba abajo con el haz de luz y descubrió que había cinco vagones altos, de dos pisos cada uno. Justo bajo el techo del vagón que tenía delante vio escrito EXPRESO ECLÍPTICO. Había unas cuantas bomHeartfiliaas encendidas, pero eran muy tenues, con una luz casi incapaz de atravesar las ventanas, y de éstas, varias estaban rotas. Le pareció ver la silueta de una persona junto a una de las que permanecían intactas, pero no se movía. Quizá estuviera durmiendo.

O herida, o muerta. Tal vez esta cosa se detuvo porque Romeo Conbolt encontró la manera de llegar a la vía.

¡Menuda idea! En ese mismo momento podía encontrarse dentro, con rehenes. Había llegado la hora de pedir refuerzos. Movió la mano hacia la radio, pero se detuvo.

O quizá el tren se averió hace un par de semanas y todavía sigue aquí, y todo lo que encontrarás dentro será una colonia de marmotas.

¿Se burlarían los del equipo de eso? No, se mostrarían muy amables, pero ella tendría que aguantar que le tomaran el pelo durante semanas o incluso meses por pedir refuerzos para entrar en un tren vacío.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez. De repente, sintió que una gota de un líquido frío le caía en la nariz y después otra en el brazo. Luego oyó el repique suave y musical de cientos de gotas que caían sobre las hojas y la tierra, y finalmente de miles, cuando la tormenta por fin se desencadenó.

La lluvia decidió por ella; echaría un vistazo rápido al interior del tren antes de regresar, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería estar. Si Romeo no rondaba por ahí, al menos podría informar de que el tren parecía estar despejado.

Y si él estaba allí…

—Tendrás que vértelas conmigo —murmuró, y sus palabras se perdieron en el estruendo de la tormenta, que fue arreciando mientras ella avanzaba hacia el tren.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Romeo estaba sentado en el suelo entre dos filas de asientos e intentaba abrir las esposas con un clip que había encontrado tirado. Una de las esposas, la derecha, estaba suelta. Se había roto cuando el jeep había volcado, pero a no ser que quisiera pasearse con un brazalete ruidoso e incriminatorio, tenía que librarse de la otra.

 _Librarme de ella y salir de aquí a toda prisa_ — pensó, hurgando el cierre con la delgada pieza de metal. No alzaba la vista; no necesitaba recordar dónde se hallaba, no hacía ninguna falta. El aire estaba cargado de olor a sangre, que se encontraba por todas partes, y aunque en el vagón de tren en el que había entrado no había cuerpos, no tenía ninguna duda de que los otros vagones estaban llenos.

 _Los perros, han tenido que ser esos perros…, aunque, ¿quién los habrá azuzado?_ —El mismo tipo que habían visto en el bosque. Tenía que ser él. El tipo que se había plantado delante del jeep y hecho que se estrellaran después de perder el control. Romeo había salido bien parado, y excepto por unos cuantos moretones, estaba ileso. Pero los policías militares que lo escoltaban, Droy y Jet, habían quedado atrapados bajo el vehículo volcado, aunque seguían vivos. Al hombre que los había hecho parar, fuera quien fuera, no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

Habían sido un par de minutos temibles, de pie en la creciente oscuridad, mientras el olor cálido y aceitoso de la gasolina le daba en la cara e intentaba tomar una decisión: ¿salir corriendo o pedir ayuda por la radio? No quería morir, no merecía morir, a no ser que ser confiado y estúpido fuera una ofensa que mereciera la muerte. Pero tampoco podía dejar a esos hombres atrapados bajo una tonelada de metal retorcido, heridos y semiinconscientes. La elección que habían hecho, tomar un camino de tierra que atravesaba los bosques hasta la base, significaba que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que alguien los encontrara. Sí, era cierto que lo llevaban ante el pelotón de ejecución, pero sólo estaban cumpliendo órdenes, no era nada personal, y ellos merecían morir tan poco como él.

Había decidido optar por una solución intermedia: pediría ayuda por la radio y luego saldría corriendo a toda pastilla… Pero entonces llegaron los perros. Tres cosas grandes, húmedas y horrorosas, y no había tenido más opción que correr para salvarse, porque notó algo muy, muy raro en esos bichos; lo notó incluso antes de que atacaran a Droy, antes de que le destrozaran el cuello con los dientes mientras lo arrastraban hasta sacarlo de debajo del jeep.

Romeo pensó que había oído un clic e intentó abrir la esposa, pero dejó escapar un bufido entre dientes al ver que el cierre de metal se negaba a abrirse. Maldito trasto. Había encontrado el clip por casualidad, aunque había cosas tiradas por todos lados, papeles, bolsas, abrigos, objetos personales, y casi todas estaban manchadas de sangre. Quizá encontraría algo más útil que el clip si buscaba con más calma, pero eso significaría quedarse en el tren, lo cual no tenía ninguna pinta de ser una buena idea. Por lo que sabía, incluso podía ser ahí donde vivían esos perros, quizá se escondieran allí con el estúpido chalado que se lanzaba ante coches en movimiento. Sólo había subido al tren para esquivar a los perros, para tranquilizarse y pensar cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

 _Y resulta que este tren es el Expreso del Matadero_ — pensó mientras meneaba la

Cabeza —. _Esto sí que es salir del fuego para caer en las brasas_.

Cualquiera que fuera la mierda que pasaba en esos bosques, él no quería formar parte. Se sacaría las esposas, buscaría algún tipo de arma, quizá cogiera una cartera o dos entre todo ese equipaje manchado de sangre —estaba seguro que a los dueños ya no les importaría— y regresaría a la civilización. Y luego a Canadá, o quizá a México. Nunca antes había robado, tampoco nunca había pensado en abandonar el país, pero llegado a ese punto tenía que pensar como un criminal, sobre todo si tenía intención de sobrevivir.

Oyó truenos, luego el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre algunas de las ventanas rotas. Los golpecitos se convirtieron en un repiqueteo estruendoso. El aire con olor a sangre se hizo menos espeso cuando una ráfaga de viento entró por uno de los vidrios destrozados. Magnífico. Al parecer tendría que hacer una excursión en medio de una tormenta.

—Lo que sea —murmuró, y tiró el inútil clip contra el asiento que estaba ante él. La situación ya se había fastidiado todo lo posible, así que dudaba que pudiera empeorar.

Romeo se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. La puerta exterior del vagón se estaba abriendo. Pudo oír el roce del metal; la lluvia sonó más fuerte durante un instante, y luego igual que antes. Alguien había subido.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¿Y si era el loco con los perros?_

 _¿Y si alguien ha encontrado el jeep?_

Sintió un pesado nudo en el estómago. Podría ser. Tal vez alguien de la base había decidido coger la carretera secundaria esa noche; quizá ya hubieran avisado, al ver el accidente y enterarse de que debía haber un tercer ocupante, un hombre camino de su ejecución. Incluso podría ser que ya lo estuvieran buscando.

No se movió; se quedó escuchando atentamente los movimientos de quien fuera que había entrado desde la lluvia. Durante unos segundos no oyó nada, luego un paso silencioso, luego otro y otro más. Se alejaban de él, dirigiéndose hacia la parte delantera del vagón.

Romeo se inclinó hacia adelante mientras se guardaba cuidadosamente bajo el jersey las chapas de identificación para que no tintinearan, y se movió con sigilo hasta asomar la cabeza por el canto del asiento junto al pasillo. Alguien estaba atravesando la puerta que conectaba un vagón con otro; alguien delgado, bajo, una chica, o quizá un chico muy joven, cubierto con un chaleco antibalas de Kevlar y ropa militar de color verde. Romeo consiguió distinguir unas letras en la espalda del chaleco, un S, una T, una A…, y entonces él o ella desapareció de su vista. S.T.A.R.S. ¿Habrían enviado un equipo en su búsqueda? No podía ser, no tan deprisa. El jeep había volcado hacía cosa de una hora, como mucho, y los S.T.A.R.S. no tenían relación directa con el ejército, eran una rama del Departamento de Policía, nadie los habría hecho intervenir. Probablemente su presencia estaría relacionada con los perros que había visto antes, evidentemente alguna manada salvaje mutante. Normalmente, los S.T.A.R.S. se ocupaban de la mierda local que los polis no podían o no querían tocar. O quizá hubieran acudido a investigar qué le había pasado al tren.

No importa el porqué, ¿o sí? Tendrán armas, y si averiguan quién eres, este rato de libertad será el último. Lárgate de aquí, ahora mismo. ¿Con perros mutantes corriendo por los bosques? No saldría sin un arma, de ninguna manera. Tenía que haber alguien de seguridad en el tren, un tipo de uniforme con una pistola, lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarlo. Iba a ser arriesgado, con los S.T.A.R.S. ahí dentro, pero, bien mirado, sólo había uno. Si tuviera que…

Romeo negó con la cabeza. Ya había visto muerte más que suficiente en las

Fuerzas Especiales. Si no podía evitarlo, allí y en ese momento, lucharía o escaparía, pero no volvería a matar nunca más. Al menos no a uno de los buenos.

Romeo se puso en pie, inclinado hacia adelante, con las esposas colgándole de la muñeca. Primero miraría qué había en ese vagón, luego se iría alejando del S.T.A.R.S. intruso, y vería qué podía encontrar. No tenía sentido enfrentarse con él si podía evitarlo. Simplemente…

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Tres disparos, procedentes del vagón de delante. Una pausa, luego tres, cuatro más, y después silencio. Al parecer no todos los vagones estaban vacíos. Sintió que el nudo en el estómago se le estrechaba aún más, pero no permitió que eso lo detuviera. Cogió el primer portafolio que encontró y empezó a revolver su contenido.

En el primer vagón no había vida, pero algo muy malo había ocurrido allí, de eso no cabía duda. ¿Un choque? No, la estructura no está dañada… ¡y hay mucha sangre! Wendy cerró la puerta a su espalda, aislándose de la espesa cortina de agua, y contempló el caos que la rodeaba. El vagón había sido elegante, con paneles de madera oscura y moqueta cara, lámparas antiguas y papel pintado con relieves aterciopelados. En ese momento había periódicos, portafolios, abrigos y bolsos, abiertos y tirados por todas partes. El panorama parecía el de un choque, y las gotas y las manchas de sangre que cubrían en grandes cantidades las paredes y los asientos parecían confirmar esa teoría.

Avanzó por el interior del vagón, apuntando con la pistola a un lado y otro del pasillo. Había unas cuantas lucecitas encendidas, lo suficiente para ver algo, pero las sombras eran espesas. Nada se movía.

El respaldo de la silla que tenía a la izquierda estaba manchado de sangre.

Alargó la mano y tocó una de las manchas. Rápidamente se la limpió en los pantalones con una mueca de asco. Era fresca.

Luces encendidas, sangre fresca. Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, ha ocurrido hace poco.

¿El teniente Romeo quizá? Estaba acusado de asesinato… Pero a no ser que tuviera toda una banda con él, no parecía probable; la destrucción era demasiado amplia, demasiado exagerada, más parecida a un desastre natural que a una situación con rehenes. O como los asesinatos del bosque.

Asintió mentalmente, respirando hondo. Los asesinos debían de haber actuado de nuevo. Los cuerpos que se habían recuperado estaban desgarrados y mutilados, y las escenas del crimen seguramente tenían el mismo aspecto que ese vagón de tren, con sangre por todas partes. Debía salir, hablar por radio con el capitán y llamar al resto del equipo. Comenzó a volverse hacia la puerta, y dudó.

Primero podría comprobar que el tren es seguro.

Ridículo. Permanecer ahí sola sería una locura estúpida y peligrosa. Nadie esperaría que revisara la escena de un crimen ella sola, eso suponiendo que alguien hubiera sido asesinado. Por lo que sabía, también podría haber habido un tiroteo o algo así y el tren podría haber sido evacuado.

No, eso sí que es estúpido. Habría polis por todas partes, equipos médicos de urgencias, helicópteros, periodistas… Pasara lo que pasara, soy la primera persona que ha entrado aquí… y asegurar la escena es la máxima prioridad.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué dirían los muchachos cuando vieran que se las había arreglado sola. Tendrían que dejar de llamarla «nena». Como mínimo superaría su categoría de novata mucho más de prisa. Podía echar un vistazo rápido, por encima, y si algo parecía aunque fuera mínimamente peligroso, llamaría al equipo inmediatamente.

Asintió mentalmente. De acuerdo. No tendría problemas por echar un vistazo. Respiró hondo y comenzó por la parte delantera del vagón, pisando con cuidado entre el desparramado equipaje. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de conexión, se armó de valor, la atravesó rápidamente y abrió la segunda puerta sin darse tiempo para repensárselo.

¡Oh, no!

El primer vagón ya había sido duro, pero allí había gente. Cinco personas, que pudiera ver desde donde se hallaba, y todos claramente muertos, con los rostros destrozados por las garras de algo desconocido y los cuerpos empapados de una oscura humedad. Unos cuantos estaban desplomados sobre los asientos, como si los hubieran asesinado brutalmente en el sitio que ocupaban. El olor a muerte se podía tocar, como el del cobre y las heces, como la fruta podrida en un día caluroso. La puerta se cerró automáticamente a su espalda y Wendy pegó un brinco, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y vagamente consciente de que todo eso era demasiado para ella. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero entonces oyó los susurros y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Apuntó con la pistola hacia el pasillo vacío, sin estar segura de dónde procedía el sonido y con el corazón funcionándole al doble de velocidad.

— ¡Identifíquese! —dijo, con una voz más firme y autoritaria de lo que se esperaba. El susurro continuó, estrangulado y distante, extrañamente apagado en medio del silencioso vagón. Supuso que así sonaría un asesino loco, murmurando para sí mismo después de disfrutar de una masacre.

Estaba a punto de repetir la orden cuando, sobre el suelo, hacia la mitad del pasillo, vio el origen del susurro. Era una radio minúscula, al parecer sintonizada en una emisora AM de noticias. Fue hacia ella, aturdida por el alivio. Después de todo, sí que estaba sola.

Se detuvo ante la radio y bajó su semiautomática. Había un cadáver en el asiento de la ventana, a su izquierda, y después de una rápida ojeada inicial evitó volver a mirarlo. Le habían desgarrado el cuello y tenía los ojos en blanco. Su rostro grisáceo y las destrozadas ropas brillaban empapadas de fluidos de aspecto viscoso, lo que lo hacía parecer un zombi de una película de terror de serie B.

Wendy se inclinó y recogió la radio, sonriendo para sí a pesar del miedo que aún la recorría. Su «asesino loco» era una mujer leyendo las noticias. La recepción era muy mala, y se oía el chirrido de la estática cada dos o tres frases.

De acuerdo, era una idiota. En cualquier caso, ya era hora de llamar a Natsu.

Wendy se volvió, pensando que tendría mejor recepción si salía fuera del tren, y el movimiento que notó en el asiento de la ventana fue tan lento y sutil que por un momento creyó que lo que había visto era la lluvia. Pero entonces el origen del movimiento gimió, con un leve sonido de angustia, y Wendy comprendió que no era la lluvia en absoluto.

El cadáver se había levantado del asiento y se acercaba a ella. La deformada cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y hacia un lado, y dejaba a la vista la desgarrada piel del cuello. El gemido se hizo más profundo, más anhelante, mientras el hombre alargaba los brazos ante sí y del machacado rostro chorreaba sangre y algo viscoso.

Wendy dejó caer la radio y dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, horrorizada.

Se había equivocado; ese hombre no estaba muerto, pero resultaba evidente que estaba loco de dolor. Tenía que ayudarlo.

 _No hay mucha cosa en el botiquín, pero tengo morfina. Debería ayudarlo a tumbarse._

 _Oh, Dios, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?_

El hombre se aproximó arrastrando los pies, intentando alcanzarla, con los ojos en blanco y babas negras cayéndole de la boca destrozada. Y a pesar de saber que su deber era ayudarlo, aliviar su sufrimiento, Wendy, inconscientemente, dio otro paso atrás. Una cosa era el deber, pero su instinto le decía que echara a correr, que saliera de allí, que ese hombre pretendía hacerle daño.

Se volvió, sin estar segura de qué hacer, y vio a dos personas más de pie en el pasillo a su espalda, ambos con un rostro tan inexpresivo y destrozado como el hombre de los ojos en blanco y ambos avanzando hacia ella con los movimientos rígidos y tambaleantes de los monstruos de las películas de terror. El hombre que tenía delante llevaba uniforme, era algún tipo de empleado del tren, con el rostro demacrado, huesudo y gris. Tras él había un hombre con la cara medio arrancada se le veían demasiados dientes en el lado derecho.

Wendy sacudió la cabeza mientras alzaba el arma. Algún tipo de enfermedad, un vertido químico o algo así. Estaban enfermos, tenían que estar enfermos. Pero mientras los tres hombres se le acercaban, con los huesudos dedos en alto y gimiendo con avidez, supo que eso no era cierto. Además, quizá estuvieran enfermos, pero también estaban a punto de atacarla. Estaba tan segura de eso como de su propio nombre.

 _¡Dispara! ¡No dudes más!_

— ¡Deténganse! —gritó, mientras se volvía hacia el hombre de los ojos en blanco, que era el que estaba más cerca, demasiado cerca. Si éste era consciente de que lo estaba apuntando con una arma, no lo demostró—. ¡Voy a disparar!

— ¡Aaaahh! —carraspeó gravemente el monstruo, e intentó agarrarla, descubriendo unos dientes negros. Wendy disparó.

Tres disparos. Las balas penetraron en la carne descolorida. Dos en el pecho.

La tercera le hizo un agujero encima del ojo derecho. La criatura lanzó un chillido hueco, un sonido de frustración más que de dolor, y cayó al suelo.

Wendy se volvió y rogó que con los disparos los otros dos hombres se hubieran detenido, pero vio que los tenía casi encima, con los ojos vidriosos y gimiendo impacientes. El primer disparo dio en el cuello al hombre uniformado, y mientras éste se tambaleaba hacia atrás, Wendy apuntó al segundo hombre a la pierna.

 _Quizá pueda simplemente herirlo, hacer que caiga…_

El hombre del uniforme comenzó a avanzar de nuevo mientras del cuello le manaba la sangre a borbotones.

— ¡Dios! — exclamó Wendy, con una voz que casi no le salía del cuerpo. Pero los hombres seguían avanzando, no tenía tiempo de hacerse preguntas ni de pensar. Alzó el arma y disparó tres veces más, todos los tiros directos a la cabeza.

Sangre y trozos de carne saltaron por los aires. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

De repente, silencio, quietud. Wendy recorrió el vagón con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y el cuerpo vibrante por la adrenalina. Había dos o tres «cadáveres» más, pero ninguno se movió.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar? Creí que estaban muertos._

Y estaban muertos. Eran zombis.

No, los zombis no existían. Mientras intentaba entender algo, Wendy comprobó su arma automáticamente para ver si tenía una bala en la recámara. No eran zombis, no como los de las películas. Si de verdad hubieran estado muertos los disparos no los habrían hecho sangrar de esa manera; si el corazón no late no puede bombear la sangre.

Pero sólo han caído después de que les disparara a la cabeza.

Cierto, pero eso podía significar que era algún tipo de enfermedad, quizá algo que bloqueara los receptores del dolor.

Los asesinatos del bosque. Wendy sintió que los ojos se le abrían más aún mientras completaba el rompecabezas. Si hubiera habido algún vertido químico o enfermedad, podría haber afectado a un gran número de personas en el bosque, impulsándolos a atacar a otros. Recientemente se habían recibido informes sobre perros salvajes. ¿Era posible que afectara a especies diferentes? Algunas de las víctimas habían sido parcialmente devoradas, y al menos dos de los cuerpos presentaban mordiscos de fauces tanto humanas como animales.

Oyó un ligero movimiento y se quedó sin respiración. Junto a la puerta por la que había entrado, un cadáver sentado parecía haberse escurrido un poco del asiento. Lo observó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero el cuerpo no volvió a moverse y lo único que se oía era el ruido de la lluvia en el exterior. ¿Un cadáver o una víctima de alguna circunstancia trágica? Wendy no tenía ningunas ganas de descubrirlo.

Retrocedió, esquivando al hombre de los ojos en blanco, que finalmente estaba muerto del todo, y decidió ir hacia la puerta de la parte delantera del vagón.

Tenía que salir del tren y explicarles a los otros lo que había encontrado. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras intentaba decidir qué habría que hacer después: se tendría que alertar a la comunidad y declarar una cuarentena inmediatamente. El gobierno federal también tendría que meterse en el asunto, así como el Centro de Control de Enfermedades, o el Instituto Médico de Enfermedades Infecciosas del ejército, o quizá la Agencia de Protección Medioambiental, que tenía el suficiente poder para cerrarlo todo e investigar qué había sucedido. Sería una enorme labor, pero ella podría contribuir, marcar la…

El cadáver del fondo del vagón se movió de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho, y cualquier idea de salvar Magnolia voló de la asustada mente de Wendy. Se volvió y corrió hasta la puerta intermedia, enferma de terror.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una arma, y, por suerte, Romeo conocía perfectamente la pistola de reglamento de la policía militar. La había hallado en un petate metido bajo un asiento. También había un cargador de recambio, media caja de balas de 9x19 mm parabellum y un mechero con tapa, otro aparato muy conveniente para tener a mano; nunca se sabía cuándo sería necesario encender un fuego.

Cargó el arma, se metió el otro cargador en el cinturón y las balas en los bolsillos delanteros, mientras pensaba que ojalá fuera vestido con su uniforme de campaña en vez de con ropas civiles. Los tejanos no eran lo mejor para cargar con toda esa mierda. Comenzó a buscar una chaqueta, pero cambió de idea; incluso con la lluvia, hacía una noche cálida, y arrastrarse por ahí con unos tejanos empapados ya iba a ser suficientemente malo. Tendría que conformarse con los bolsillos que tenía.

Se quedó ante la puerta que lo llevaría de vuelta a los bosques con el arma en la mano, mientras se repetía que tenía que marcharse pero sin decidirse a hacerlo.

No había oído nada más del S.T.A.R.S. desde los siete disparos. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Si el chico tenía algún problema todavía no era demasiado tarde para ir hacia allí y…

¿Estás loco? — le gritó su cerebro—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Corre, idiota!

Claro, naturalmente. Tenía que marcharse. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el eco de esos disparos, y había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo uno de los buenos como para darle la espalda a otro si necesitaba ayuda. Además, si el chico estaba muerto, eso le aportaría una arma extra.

—Sí, eso es —murmuró, completamente consciente de que estaba buscando una razón de peso para justificar su decisión. No podía evitarlo, tenía que ir a echar un vistazo.

Gruñendo mentalmente, Romeo se apartó de la puerta, de la libertad, y avanzó hacia la parte delantera del vagón. Atravesó la primera puerta y se detuvo un instante en la plataforma intermedia antes de agarrar el picaporte de la segunda para entrar en el siguiente vagón. El único sonido era el de la lluvia, que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tormenta. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, abrió la segunda puerta y la atravesó.

El inconfundible olor fue lo primero que notó. Apretó los dientes mientras recorría el vagón con la mirada y contaba las cabezas. Tres en el pasillo. Dos más adelante a la derecha y uno a su izquierda, tirado sobre el asiento. Todos muertos.

 _El hombre de la carretera…_

Romeo frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que cualquiera de los cadáveres que había a su alrededor podría haber pasado por el estúpido que había causado el accidente al cruzarse con el jeep. Sólo había podido echarle una mirada, pero recordaba haber pensado que le había parecido enfermo. Quizá fuera uno de ésos, pero no, éstos llevaban días muertos.

Entonces, ¿contra qué disparaba el chico?

Romeo se acercó al cadáver más próximo, se agachó junto a él y contempló las heridas con ojo experto mientras respiraba agitadamente por la boca. El tipo llevaba muerto un buen rato; le faltaba parte de la mejilla izquierda, por lo que parecía como si le estuviera dedicando una amplia sonrisa, y los negros bordes del tejido muerto mostraban ya la descomposición. Pero tenía dos agujeros de bala en la frente, y un charco de sangre fresca le rodeaba la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo como una sombra roja. Romeo tocó el charco, y su ceño se acentuó. Estaba caliente. El cuerpo más cercano a éste, el empleado del tren, mostraba un aspecto bastante similar, sólo que una de las heridas la tenía en el cuello.

Romeo no era ningún Einstein, pero no carecía totalmente de lógica. La sangre fresca únicamente podía significar que esta gente sólo parecían muertos. Y que estuvieran llenos de agujeros recientes sugería que habían intentado atacar al solitario miembro de los S.T.A.R.S..

 _Lo que significa que más vale que lleve todo el cuidado del mundo_ —, pensó mientras se ponía en pie. Volvió a mirar el cuerpo que se hallaba en el asiento, ahora a su espalda, y entornó los ojos. ¿Se había movido o era sólo un efecto de la luz? Fuera lo que fuera, más le valía marcharse a toda prisa. Se apresuró por el pasillo, esquivando los cadáveres mientras intentaba vigilarlos a la vez y maldecía la necesidad que lo había impulsado a buscar al chico de los S.T.A.R.S.. Si no tuviera una maldita conciencia, ya haría rato que se habría largado.

Atravesó las dos puertas y entró en el siguiente vagón con el arma preparada.

No era un vagón de pasajeros y no estaba decorado. Desde la entrada sólo podía ver un corto pasillo que torcía más adelante, dos puertas cerradas a la derecha y unas cuantas ventanas en el lado opuesto. Pensó en comprobar las cabinas, seguro de que sería lo más inteligente, ya que darle la espalda a una zona que no era segura representaba un riesgo, pero estaba empezando a ocurrírsele que su conciencia se podía ir a la porra. No quería asegurar todo el tren, lo único que quería era ver que el chico estaba bien y luego salir de allí.

 _Y si el chico no aparece en un par de minutos, salto del tren de todas maneras. Esto es una mierda._

«Mierda» no era la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera empezaba a describir el terror que le retorcía el estómago, pero había visto incluso a los más fuertes paralizados por el miedo y no quería pensar demasiado en monstruos y oscuridad.

Mejor tomárselo a la ligera, como si fuera una pesadilla de la que se reiría mañana, y seguir adelante.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, en silencio, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El corredor torcía a la derecha y continuaba, pasando ante otra puerta bloqueada por unas cajas caídas. Un almacén, probablemente. Al menos no había cuerpos, pero el olor a podrido flotaba en el aire. Las pocas ventanas ante las que pasó que no estaban rotas reflejaron una pálida sombra de sí mismo sobre un fondo exterior de oscuridad y lluvia. Se fijó inquieto en que gran parte de los vidrios de las ventanas rotas estaban en el interior del vagón, esparcidos sobre el suelo de madera oscura. Lo que significaba que alguien había intentado entrar, no salir. Espeluznante. Parecía que más adelante el pasillo volvía a torcer, esta vez hacia la izquierda, justo después de otra puerta cerrada que tenía una placa en la que ponía _DESPACHO DEL REVISOR_. Tenía que estar cerca de la parte delantera.

De repente, vio otra pálida sombra reflejada en una ventana, justo después de la esquina. Se detuvo, permaneció inmóvil contemplando a la figura que se agachaba dando la espalda al pasillo sin pensar en las amenazas que podía haber detrás. Si era un S.T.A.R.S., ella o él necesitaba más entrenamiento.

Romeo avanzó un par de pasos, alzó su arma y se colocó detrás de la figura agachada. Sabía que debía evitar un enfrentamiento _— obviamente el chaval estaba en perfectas condiciones y él tenía otros lugares adonde ir_ —, pero también quería saber qué estaba pasando, y ésa podía ser su única oportunidad de conseguir información.

El miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. se volvió, vio a Romeo y se alzó muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

No se había equivocado mucho con lo de «chaval», pensó Romeo, mientras contemplaba los grandes e inocentes ojos de una chica muy joven. ¿Estarían contratando a gente del instituto últimamente? Era baja, puede que quince centímetros menos que él, y bonita; cabello Azulado entre claro y oscuro, delgada, no era musculosa peor tampoco estaba escuálida, con rasgos delicados y regulares. Si pesaba más de cuarenta kilos, sería una sorpresa.

La chica había estado inclinada sobre un hombre muerto, cuyo cadáver mutilado yacía medio tumbado contra la esquina, junto a la puerta de salida del vagón, y si se había sorprendido al ver a Romeo, lo disimuló muy bien.

—Romeo —dijo la chica con voz clara y melódica. Sus palabras le hicieron apretar los dientes—. Teniente Conbolt.

 _Mierda. Al parecer alguien había encontrado el jeep._

Romeo mantuvo el arma en alto, apuntando directamente al ojo derecho de la chica, haciéndose el duro.

—Así que me conoces. Has estado teniendo fantasías conmigo, ¿es eso?

—Eres el prisionero que trasladaban para ejecutar —respondió ella, y su voz adquirió un tono duro—. Estabas con los soldados de ahí fuera.

 _Cree que lo he hecho yo, que yo los he matado_ —, pensó Romeo.

Estaba escrito en su cara de duendecillo. Romeo se dio cuenta de que si no había relacionado los muertos andantes con lo que le había pasado al jeep, probablemente ella tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y no veía ninguna razón para sacarla de su error. Estaba intentando hacerse la dura, pero Romeo notó que la intimidaba. Podría usar eso para salir de allí.

— Uuh, ya veo —dijo—. Estás con los S.T.A.R.S.. Bueno, sin ánimo de ofender, pero los tuyos no parecen quererme mucho. Así que nuestra pequeña charla se tiene que acabar.

Bajó el arma, se volvió y se alejó, andando tranquilamente y sin prisas, como si no estuviera interesado en absoluto por la presencia de la chica. Contaba con que su clara falta de experiencia y el temor que él le inspiraba le impidieran actuar. Era un riesgo calculado, pero pensó que valdría la pena. Se metió el arma bajo el cinturón, y ya estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando oyó cómo corría para alcanzarlo.

 _Mierda, mierda._

— ¡Espera! ¡Estás arrestado! — dijo ella con voz firme.

Romeo se volvió y vio que la chica ni siquiera había desenfundado su arma. Se esforzaba por parecer feroz, pero no lo acababa de conseguir. Si la situación hubiera sido menos peligrosa, menos extraña, Romeo habría sonreído.

— No, gracias, muñeca. Ya he llevado las esposas —repuso, alzando la mano izquierda y haciendo tintinear las esposas. Se volvió y siguió avanzando.

— ¡Podría dispararte, lo sabes! — gritó ella a su espalda, pero ahora había desesperación en su voz. Romeo continuó avanzando. Ella no le siguió, y al cabo de unos segundos Romeo estaba atravesando la primera puerta de conexión.

Con una leve sonrisa, aliviado, abrió la puerta del vagón donde se hallaban los pasajeros muertos. Era mejor así, que cada uno se las arreglara por su cuenta y todo eso…

Y se encontró con que el hombre muerto que había estado medio tirado sobre el asiento del fondo se hallaba de pie, tambaleante, con el ojo que le quedaba clavado en Romeo. Con un gemido hambriento, la criatura trastabilló hacia adelante y extendió sus destrozados dedos como si tuviera que tantear su camino hasta Romeo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Wendy contempló a Romeo salir del vagón y se sintió impotente y muy joven.

Él ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, como si no valiera la pena preocuparse por ella.

Y al parecer, así es, pensó Wendy, dejando caer los hombros. No se había esperado que fuera tan…, bueno, tan atemorizador. Grande, musculoso, con unos ojos de acero oscuro y un intrincado tatuaje tribal que le cubría todo el brazo derecho. Pudo verlo porque la fina camiseta de algodón que llevaba le dejaba ambos brazos al descubierto. Tenía un aspecto duro, y después de su terrible encuentro con los casi muertos andantes, Wendy no se había sentido capaz de detenerlo.

 _Sin mencionar que te pilló desprevenida._

Había encontrado un cadáver solitario en la parte delantera del vagón, uno de los operarios del tren, y vio lo que parecía una llave en la fría mano del muerto.

Como la única otra puerta por la que salir del tren estaba cerrada, había intentado conseguir la llave; era eso o regresar a través del vagón de pasajeros. Estaba tan concentrada intentando coger la llave sin romper los rígidos dedos que no había oído acercarse al convicto, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Después de su encuentro, mientras regresaba a la parte delantera del vagón, se fijó en que, de todas formas, la puerta cerrada se abría con tarjeta. Fantástico. Hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Se volvió y agarró la radio, dispuesta a admitir la derrota. Si pudiera conseguir que los del equipo vinieran rápidamente, ellos se encargarían de Romeo. Y lo más importante, deseaba no ser la única en saber que alguna especie de plaga se había abatido sobre Magnolia. Resultaba curioso. De repente, atrapar a un asesino convicto había descendido bruscamente en su lista de prioridades.

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Incluso antes de que pudiera tocar el botón del transmisor, oyó los dos disparos en el vagón contiguo, en la dirección en la que Romeo se había marchado. Dudó un momento, sin saber qué hacer, y en ese instante, una ventana estalló a su espalda.

Se volvió, y en medio de los añicos de cristal vio una figura humana cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Gajeel!

El mecánico no respondió. Wendy corrió al lado de su compañero de equipo, evaluando rápidamente su estado. Aparte de una enorme herida abierta en el hombro derecho, tenía la cara grisácea por el espanto y la mirada empañada y desenfocada. Todas las partes expuestas de su cuerpo estaban cubierta de contusiones y abrasiones.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Wendy, mientras abría su botiquín de campaña y sacaba un grueso parche de gasa. Rompió el envoltorio y se lo aplicó sobre el hombro a su compañero mientras pensaba con una sensación de abatimiento que no le serviría de mucho. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que le empapaba la camisa, seguramente tenía la vena subclavia seccionada. Se sorprendió de que siguiera con vida, y más aún de que hubiera tenido fuerzas para saltar por la ventana.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gajeel giro la cabeza hacia ella, parpadeando lentamente. Su voz estaba crispada por el dolor.

—Peor que… No podemos…

Wendy aguantó la venda con firmeza, pero ya estaba casi empapada.

Gajeel necesitaba un hospital inmediatamente, o no lo resistiría.

La voz de Gajeel sonó aún más débil.

—Ten cuidado, Wendy… —dijo trabajosamente—, el bosque está lleno de zombis… y monstruos…

Wendy comenzó a decirle que no hablara más, que no malgastara sus fuerzas, cuando otra ventana estalló a su izquierda, cubriéndolos a ambos de fragmentos de vidrio. Dos figuras gigantescas entraron saltando a través del marco vacío. Una desapareció por la esquina del pasillo y la otra se volvió hacia ellos.

Zombis y monstruos.

Un perro, era un perro enorme. Pero no era como ninguno de los perros que había visto en su vida. Podría haber sido un doberman en algún momento, pero al ver las fauces abiertas goteantes de saliva y los pedazos de carne y músculo que le colgaban de las ancas, Wendy se dio cuenta de que también «eso» estaba infectado por la enfermedad que había acabado con los pasajeros del tren. No sólo tenía aspecto de muerto, sino que parecía destruido, con una película roja sobre los ojos y el cuerpo apedazado como un mosaico enloquecedor de piel mojada y tejidos sanguinolentos.

Gajeel no sería capaz de protegerse. Wendy se alzó lentamente y dio un paso atrás, alejándose del agonizante mecánico. Tenía la pistola en la mano, aunque no recordaba haberla desenfundado. Oyó al segundo perro jadeando por el corredor, fuera de su vista. Apuntó al ojo izquierdo del animal y por primera vez comprendió el verdadero horror de esa enfermedad, fuera ésta cual fuera. Su enfrentamiento con los pasajeros casi muertos había sido terrible, pero tan aturdidor que casi no había tenido tiempo de considerar lo que significaba.

Pero al ver a la monstruosa bestia de patas tiesas que tenía delante, cuyo gruñido se iba alzando hasta convertirse en un penetrante aullido de hambre, se acordó del perro de su infancia, un peludo labrador de color negro llamado Donner, se acordó de cuánto lo había querido, y se dio cuenta de que eso probablemente había sido alguna vez la mascota de alguien. Igual que esa gente a la que había disparado, que alguna vez habían sido humanos y se habían reído o llorado, y tenían familias que los echarían de menos, familias que quedarían destrozadas por su pérdida. Ya fuera una enfermedad, un escape químico o un ataque, lo que había causado todo eso era una abominación.

La idea cruzó su mente por un instante y desapareció. El perro tensó sus descarnados costados, preparándose para atacar, y Wendy apretó el gatillo. La nueve milímetros le dio una fuerte sacudida en la mano y el estruendo resultó ensordecedor en un espacio tan pequeño. El perro se desplomó.

Wendy se volvió y apuntó hacia el pasillo, esperando a que apareciera el segundo perro. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Rugiendo, el animal saltó desde la esquina con las fauces abiertas. Wendy disparó. El tiro entró por el pecho del perro y lo lanzó hacia atrás con un agudo gemido de dolor, pero siguió en pie. Se sacudió como si acabara de salir del agua y gruñó, dispuesto a ir a por ella, aunque una sangre oscura y pustulenta le manaba de la herida.

 _¡Debería haberlo matado, esa bala debería haberlo dejado seco!_

Igual que la gente en el vagón de pasajeros, parecía que sólo una herida en la cabeza acabaría con él. Wendy alzó la pistola y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez le dio en el centro de la estrecha cabeza. El perro cayó, se sacudió en un espasmo y quedó inmóvil.

Podía haber más. Wendy bajó ligeramente el arma, se volvió hacia las ventanas rotas e intentó ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia a la vez que se esforzaba por oír algo que no fuera la tormenta. Al cabo de unos segundos desistió.

Se volvió hacia Gajeel mientras buscaba una nueva venda en la mochila, y se detuvo con la mirada clavada en su compañero de equipo. De la herida del hombro ya no salía sangre.

Rápidamente le buscó el pulso bajo la oreja izquierda, pero no encontró nada.

Gajeel miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos medio abiertos, muerto.

— Lo siento —murmuró Wendy, quedándose en cuclillas. Resultaba inconcebible que Gajeel hubiera muerto en el corto espacio de tiempo en que ella había estado disparando contra aquellas cosas perrunas, y sintió que la culpabilidad la invadía. Si hubiera sido más rápida, si le hubiera vendado mejor la herida…

 _Pero no lo hiciste, y cuanto más rato estés aquí sentada sintiéndote culpable, más probabilidades tienes de acabar como él. ¡Muévete!_

Wendy se sintió aún más culpable ante ese frío pensamiento, pero una mirada hacia las ventanas abiertas la hizo ponerse en pie. Tendría que evaluar su culpa más tarde, cuando no fuera peligroso hacerlo. El radiotransmisor emitió un pitido. La agarró mientras se alejaba de las ventanas y del pobre Gajeel.

La recepción era mala, pero supo que era Natsu. Se llevó el altavoz a la oreja

y sintió un gran alivio al oír la voz del capitán entre la estática.

— ¿… me recibes? … más información sobre… Conbolt…

De mala gana, Wendy se acercó a las ventanas confiando en que mejoraría la recepción, pero la estática siguió casi igual.

—… internado… mató al menos a veintitrés personas… cuidado…

 _¿Qué?_

Wendy apretó el botón de transmisión.

— ¡Natsu, aquí Wendy! ¿Me recibes? Cambio.

Estática.

— ¡Capitán! S.T.A.R.S. Bravo, ¿me recibes?

Largos segundos de estática. Había perdido la señal. Volvió a colgarse el radiotransmisor del cinturón. Tenía que regresar al helicóptero, explicar a los otros lo de Gajeel, lo de Romeo y lo del tren, y el terrible peligro al que se enfrentaban.

Cambió el cargador de la nueve milímetros y se tomó unos momentos para recargar el que tenía medio lleno. Lanzó una triste mirada final a su compañero caído, saltó sobre el cuerpo del perro, intentando no resbalar en el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba, y se dirigió al vagón de pasajeros.

Aunque sabía que debería estar impaciente por correr detrás del preso escapado para arrestarlo, esperaba no volver a ver a Romeo. La muerte de Gajeel, los perros… Se sentía aturdida e incapaz de imponer su autoridad. ¿Veintitrés personas? La recorrió un escalofrío, y se sorprendió de que no la hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

En el vagón de pasajeros vio el resultado de los dos tiros que había oído antes. La víctima enfermiza que antes creyó ver moverse, aunque no estaba segura, al parecer seguía viva, a fin de cuentas. Debía de haber intentado atacar a Romeo igual que los otros fueran a por ella. Se detuvo en la puerta del fondo del vagón por la que había entrado inicialmente y contempló los cuerpos descompuestos de la gente a la que había matado. Si Gajeel estaba en lo cierto, tendría que moverse con rapidez.

 _Y quizá no fuese Romeo quien había matado a los marines._

Wendy parpadeó. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero puede que hubieran atacado el jeep y eso había permitido a Romeo escapar, lo había obligado a salir corriendo. Parecía probable. Los dos cadáveres tenían señales de haber sido atacados violentamente, no les habían disparado; los perros podrían haberlo hecho.

Negó con la cabeza. No importaba. De todas maneras era un asesino, y si no se sentía capaz de apresarlo, más le valdría buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

Por muy seria que fuera la desconocida enfermedad, no podían dejar que Conbolt escapara.

Dejó a su espalda el vagón de pasajeros y se apresuró a cruzar el vagón vacío hasta la puerta, esperando que los demás estuvieran de regreso en el helicóptero.

No sabía muy bien cómo dar la noticia de la muerte de Gajeel; eso iba a ser duro.

Wendy frunció el entrecejo y empujó con fuerza la puerta corredera, que se negaba a abrirse. Presionó el picaporte una y otra vez, luego le pegó una patada a la puerta, maldiciendo en silencio. Estaba atascada, o Romeo la había cerrado para evitar que lo siguiera.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y recordó la llave en la mano del operario muerto. No había conseguido sacársela y se había olvidado de ella después de su encuentro con Romeo, por no hablar de Gajeel y los perros. Pero ¿quién necesitaba una llave? Le sería más fácil salir por una de las ventanas rotas; no representaría ningún problema.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba y miró a la izquierda, hacia el final del tren. Alguien se movía en el siguiente vagón. Otro pasajero enfermo, probablemente. O quizá Romeo seguía allí. De cualquier manera, ella estaba lista para salir y tenía ventanas donde elegir.

A no ser… que sea otra persona la que esté allí, alguien que necesita ayuda.

Incluso podía ser otro de los S.T.A.R.S.. Una vez se le ocurrió esa idea, se sintió en el deber de echar un vistazo, aunque eso no fuera muy inteligente. Caminó rápidamente hasta el fondo del vagón mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

No parecía posible que esa noche pudiera ocurrir algo más extraño aún, pero también era cierto que la mayoría de lo que había pasado no parecía posible.

Quería estar preparada para todo.

Abrió la puerta del siguiente vagón y echó una ojeada mientras barría el espacio con la nueve milímetros. Se sintió muy aliviada al encontrarlo vacío y sin sangre. A la izquierda había una escalera que subía, y al frente, una puerta. Ésa debía de ser la puerta que había oído cerrarse…

Y entonces se abrió y por ella entró Romeo Conbolt.

Romeo se detuvo, miró a la chica y a la pistola que llevaba en la mano y se alegró de que estuviera viva, de que tuviera una arma y de que, al parecer, supiera utilizarla. Después de lo que había descubierto, tener un compañero podía ser su única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

— La cosa está mal —dijo, y pudo ver que ella sabía que no se refería al arma que lo apuntaba. Wendy no respondió, sólo lo miró fijamente y siguió apuntándolo con la nueve milímetros. Romeo supo que se habían acabado los juegos y alzó las manos. La esposa que le colgaba le golpeó la muñeca.

—Esa gente, los que has matado, estaban enfermos —prosiguió Romeo—. Uno intentó morderme. Le pegué un tiro y encontré una libreta en su bolsillo.

¿Puedo…?

Comenzó a bajar la mano para llevársela al bolsillo trasero.

— ¡No! ¡Mantén las manos en alto! —ordenó la chica, moviendo el arma. Aún parecía asustada, pero aparentemente estaba dispuesta a arrestarlo.

— De acuerdo —contestó—. Cógela tú. Está en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? No voy a acercarme a ti.

Romeo suspiró.

—Es importante, es una especie de diario. No lo entiendo demasiado, pero es algo sobre una investigación en un laboratorio que ha sido abandonado o destruido, y también habla sobre un puñado de asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo por aquí y de la posibilidad de que se haya escapado un virus. Algo llamado el Ethernano.

Romeo captó una chispa de interés en los ojos de Wendy, pero ésta quería jugar sobre seguro.

—Lo leeré cuando te vuelvas a poner las esposas —dijo.

Romeo negó con la cabeza.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero es peligroso. Alguien ha cerrado todas las salidas, ¿te has dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no cooperamos hasta que podamos salir de aquí?

— ¿Cooperar? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Contigo?

Romeo se acercó y bajó las manos sin hacer caso del arma que le apuntaba a la cara.

— Escucha, pequeña, por si no lo has notado, hay una mierda bien extraña en este tren. Yo, por mi parte, quiero salir de aquí, y solos no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de lograrlo.

Wendy no bajó el arma.

— ¿Esperas que confíe en ti? No necesito tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas sola. Y no me llames pequeña.

Romeo estaba empezando a hartarse de ella, pero se contuvo.

— Muy bien, señorita Hazlo tu misma —dijo—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

— Me llamo Wendy Marvell —respondió—. Y para ti, agente Marvell.

— Bueno, Wendy, ¿por qué no me explicas tu plan de acción? —preguntó Romeo —. ¿Vas a arrestarme? Perfecto, hazlo. Llama a todo el ejército y diles que traigan la artillería pesada. Podemos esperarlos aquí.

Por primera vez, ella pareció dudar.

—La radio no funciona —repuso.

 _Mierda._

— ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí? —preguntó él—. ¿Por tierra o por aire? ¿Está muy lejos tu transporte?

—Hemos venido en helicóptero, pero… se ha averiado —respondió

Wendy—. Aunque eso no es asunto tuyo. Ponte las esposas. Mi equipo está esperando fuera.

Romeo bajó las manos.

— ¿Están lejos? ¿Estás segura de que siguen por aquí?

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

—Esto no es un concurso de preguntas, teniente. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Date la vuelta y ponte de cara a la pared.

—No. — Romeo cruzó los brazos —. Dispara si tienes que hacerlo, pero de ninguna manera voy a entregar mi arma o a dejar que me pongas las esposas.

Las mejillas de Wendy enrojecieron.

—Tú harás lo que lo te diga o si no…—

 _¡Craaak!_

Ventanas rotas en el compartimento superior. Romeo y Wendy miraron hacia arriba y luego el uno al otro. Unos segundos después oyeron encima de sus cabezas lo que sonaba como pesadas pisadas, lentas y regulares… Luego nada.

—El comedor — dijo Romeo —. Y estaba vacío hace unos minutos.

Wendy lo observó durante un instante y luego bajó ligeramente el arma. Fue hasta el pie de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba con una expresión decidida en su joven rostro.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó—. Iré a ver qué es.

Romeo casi sonrió. Él había estado en las Fuerzas Especiales durante siete años y había aprendido a disparar seguramente antes de acabar la escuela secundaria, ¿Iba ella a protegerle a él?

—Creía que no confiabas en mí. ¿Qué impedirá que salte por una de las ventanas y me escape?

La chica sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa fría y leve.

—Es peligroso, ¿recuerdas? Solo no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo adecuadamente cortante, ella había comenzado a subir las escaleras, dispuesta al parecer a probarle que tenía la suficiente autoridad. Chica tonta, con todo lo que estaba pasando, intentar probar algo no tendría que ser su prioridad. Romeo sabía que debía seguirla, impedir que se dejara matar, pero necesitaba un minuto para pensar. La contempló llegar a lo alto de la escalera y desaparecer al doblar la esquina sin mirar atrás.

 _Como dice la canción, ¿debo quedarme o debo irme?_

Wendy quería arrestarlo, pero eso también significaba que tendría que mantenerlo vivo. Y ella necesitaba su ayuda, sin duda; era demasiado inexperta para estar allí sola.

¿Y quién ha muerto y te ha nombrado su salvador personal? ¿Cuándo te vas a enterar? Ya no eres uno de los buenos, ¿te acuerdas?

Salir corriendo seguía siendo una opción, pero ya no se sentía tan seguro de sus opciones. Por si necesitara más pruebas de que los bosques eran peligrosos, la libreta que había encontrado, el diario del hombre que lo había atacado, era más que suficiente para convencerlo. Lo sacó y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a las últimas anotaciones, las que le habían llamado la atención.

14 de julio

 _Hoy hemos tenido noticias del laboratorio de Arklay… y nos enviarán la semana que viene para comprobar su estado. Algunos de los otros están preocupados por las condiciones, por lo que puede quedar, pero como dice el jefe, alguien tiene que echar el primer vistazo. Bien podemos ser nosotros…_

 _El que escribía continuaba hablando de su novia, que se enfadaría al saber que debía salir de la ciudad. Romeo siguió adelante, buscando en las notas lo que había leído antes._

16 de julio

… _Hay tanto que aún no sabemos sobre las respuestas al Ethernano… Dependiendo de la especie y del entorno, sólo una dosis mínima del E causa sorprendentes cambios de tamaño, un comportamiento agresivo y el desarrollo del cerebro… al menos en animales._

 _Nada es inmune. Pero hasta que se puedan controlar mejor los efectos, la compañía está jugando con fuego._

Romeo pasó la página.

 _19 de julio_

 _Finalmente se acerca el día… Estoy más ansioso de lo que esperaba. Los periódicos y las emisoras de televisión de Magnolia han estado informando sobre extraños asesinatos en las afuera de la ciudad. No puede ser el virus. ¿O sí? Si lo es… No. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que concentrarme en la investigación, asegurarme de que avance sin trabas._

Cambios de tamaño, comportamiento agresivo, desarrollo del cerebro. ¿En un perro, por ejemplo? Y esa frase sobre «al menos en animales». ¿Qué haría ese _Ethernano_ a los humanos? Romeo estaba seguro de que ya había visto los resultados.

—Los convierte en zombis —murmuró. O en algo que era como los zombis.

El que había matado de un tiro estaba sin duda buscando alguna cosa para almorzar. ¿Cómo llaman los caníbales a los humanos? Cerdos largos, eso era. Ese destrozo andante buscaba algún cerdo largo, sin duda.

Bosques llenos de caníbales y monstruos. Probaría suerte con la chica. Hasta ese momento ella se las había arreglado bien, había matado por lo menos a tres pasajeros y conseguido no volverse loca. Si se quedaba con ella hasta que pudieran salir de allí, luego ya inventaría un modo de escapar antes de que el resto del equipo llegara, suponiendo que quedara algo de ese equipo.

Una chica, la chica, gritó desde lo alto; un sonido de puro terror. Romeo agarró el arma y se lanzó escaleras arriba; subió de dos en dos los escalones y esperó no haber tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión. En lo alto de la escalera había una pequeña curva y luego una puerta. Wendy la abrió, lenta y cuidadosamente, empujando con el cañón de la pistola, y entró.

Fue recibida por un humo fino y acre y por el tenue parpadeo de un fuego que hacía bailar las sombras en las paredes. Era el vagón comedor, como había dicho Romeo, y había sido bonito, con las mesas cubiertas de manteles de lino y las ventanas con cortinas de color crema. Pero estaba destrozado. Por todas partes había platos y vasos rotos, mesas volcadas, manteles empapados de sangre y vino derramado. Y cerca del fondo, una figura solitaria se hallaba encorvada sobre una mesa. El extremo del mantel estaba ardiendo y las llamas ascendían lentamente. Wendy vio una lámpara de aceite hecha pedazos junto a la mesa; ése debía de ser el origen del fuego, y aunque éste aún era pequeño, no lo sería por mucho rato.

El hombre apoyado sobre la mesa estaba absolutamente inmóvil, y cuando Wendy se acercó, vio que no era como los pasajeros de abajo. No parecía estar infectado por lo que, según Romeo, era el Ethernano. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de aspecto distinguido, vestido con un traje marrón y con el cabello blanco engominado peinado hacia atrás. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho, como si se hubiese quedado dormido durante la cena.

¿Un ataque al corazón? ¿O se habría desmayado? No parecía probable que hubiera roto la ventana del piso superior y hubiera entrado por ahí, pero por lo que Wendy veía, no había nadie más en el salón. Nadie más podía haber dado los pesados pasos que habían oído. Wendy se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a él.

— Perdone —dijo, deteniéndose junto a la mesa. Notó que el hombre tenía el rostro y las manos mojadas y que brillaban ligeramente bajo la luz del fuego—. ¿Señor?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero el hombre respiraba. Wendy podía ver cómo se le movía el pecho. Se inclinó sobre él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

— ¿Señor?

El hombre comenzó a alzar la cabeza y a volver el rostro hacia ella. Se oyó un sonido enfermizo y húmedo, como de labios chupando algo viscoso, y la cabeza del hombre resbaló por el torso y cayó al suelo.

El sonido húmedo se hizo más fuerte. El cuerpo decapitado comenzó a temblar, a bullir, como si estuviera lleno de algo vivo. Wendy retrocedió tambaleante, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el cuerpo del hombre se desmoronó como bloques mal apilados y cayó al suelo en grandes pedazos.

Cuando los trozos golpearon el suelo se desintegraron y la tela del traje cambió de color: se volvió negra y se convirtió en muchas cosas, cada una del tamaño de un puño.

 _Babosas, son como babosas…_

Babosas con filas de minúsculos dientes. No babosas sino sanguijuelas, gordas, redondas y de algún modo capaces de imitar la figura de un hombre, incluso la ropa de un hombre.

 _¡No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando!_

Wendy retrocedió más, enferma de terror, mientras las criaturas se juntaban de nuevo y se mezclaban unas con otras en una masa anormal e hinchada hasta formar una brillante torre de oscuridad. Se remodelaron, adquirieron forma y color, y de nuevo fueron el hombre mayor que Wendy había visto sentado ante la mesa. Las miró horrorizada, sin poder creer lo que veía. Incluso sabiendo que estaba formado de cientos, tal vez miles, de desagradables criaturas, no podía ver los espacios entre ellas, no hubiera podido saber que no era un hombre excepto por lo que ya había visto con sus propios ojos. El tono del traje, la forma y el color del cuerpo… La única pista de que no era un hombre era el extraño brillo de su piel y de su traje.

El falso hombre extendió el brazo hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una pelota, y luego lo llevó de golpe hacia adelante. El brazo se alargó de forma imposible. Wendy se hallaba al menos a cinco metros, pero la brillante mano húmeda dio un manotazo al aire a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Wendy tropezó con sus propios pies en su prisa por salir de allí y cayó al suelo, mientras el brazo se recomponía de nuevo, volvía a ir hacia atrás y se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

 _¡La pistola, estúpida! ¡Dispara!_

Alzó el arma y disparó. Los dos primeros tiros fallaron el blanco, pero el tercero y el cuarto desaparecieron entre el tambaleante cuerpo de la cosa. Pudo ver la falsa piel formar ondas cuando las balas la alcanzaron. El traje y el cuerpo que había debajo se movieron ligeramente, como si ella los viera a través de las ondas que produce el calor sobre el asfalto en un día de verano. La criatura ni se detuvo antes de lanzar de nuevo el brazo contra ella. Wendy lo esquivó, pero la mano la alcanzó y le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla izquierda. La joven gritó de nuevo, más por la sensación de la mano que por la fuerza del golpe. Era una sensación fría, áspera y viscosa, como piel de tiburón mojada en una ciénaga fangosa. Y, antes de retirarse, esa mano la golpeó de nuevo y le hizo soltar la pistola. El arma resbaló por el suelo y se detuvo bajo una de las mesas. El hombre dio otro paso tambaleante. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su siguiente golpe no fuera fácil de esquivar, y Wendy sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar que era mujer muerta.

 _¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡bam!_

La criatura retrocedía torpemente. Alguien disparaba una y otra vez. El inesperado sonido la hizo encogerse mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. Los primeros disparos desaparecieron dentro de la forma, como antes, pero los tiros siguieron. Encontraron el rostro maduro y brillante del monstruo y sus relucientes ojos. Un líquido oscuro brotó de repentinas aberturas en el grupo mientras las sanguijuelas saltaban en pedazos. En el sexto o séptimo tiro, el hombre cosa comenzó a deshacerse en sus componentes, y los pequeños animales negros se arrastraron hacia las ventanas rotas en cuanto tocaron el suelo.

Wendy miró hacia la puerta y vio a Romeo Conbolt de pie, en la clásica posición de tirador, el arma agarrada con ambas manos y la mirada fija en la monstruosidad que tenía ante sí mientras ésta completaba su silencioso desmoronamiento y volvía a ser muchas criaturas. Las sanguijuelas seguían dirigiéndose hacia las ventanas, dejando marcas de mucosidad sobre el suelo cubierto de restos y sobre las paredes manchadas. Se deslizaron sin esfuerzo sobre los bordes puntiagudos de los vidrios y desaparecieron en la tormenta nocturna. Al parecer, habían finalizado su ataque.

Un canto agudo y extraño atravesó el sonido de la lluvia. Aún bajo los efectos de la impresión, Wendy se acercó a la ventana, evitando con cuidado las sanguijuelas que aún salían del vagón, y recuperó su arma antes de mirar hacia fuera en busca del origen del canto. Romeo se unió a ella sin intentar esquivar las extrañas criaturas, y varias reventaron bajo el tacón de sus botas.

Lo vieron gracias a la luz de un relámpago. De pie en una colina de poca altura hacia el oeste del tren. Una figura solitaria —un hombre a juzgar por su altura y por la anchura de los hombros— alzó los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida mientras cantaba con una voz de soprano sorprendentemente dulce, una voz joven, sonora y potente. Cantaba en latín, como si fuera algo de iglesia. Y por si no fuera suficientemente estrambótico, parecía estar en medio de un lago poco profundo, porque el suelo parecía formar ondas a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo bien. Sólo una negra sombra y una silueta marcaban la presencia del solitario cantante.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Romeo—. Mira eso.

Wendy sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y su boca se curvaba en una mueca de asco. No había ningún lago. El suelo estaba cubierto de sanguijuelas, miles de sanguijuelas que avanzaban hacia el joven cantante. La chica pudo ver como el borde de su abrigo largo o de su túnica ondeaba cuando las criaturas se metían y desaparecían bajo él.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —pregunto Romeo, y Wendy movió la cabeza, negando.

Quizá fuera como el hombre de antes, hecho de pequeñas criaturas.

El tren se sacudió inesperadamente. Un sonido ascendente y mecánico invadió el vagón, y el suelo vibró bajo sus pies. De repente, el tren comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, pero ganando velocidad rápidamente. Wendy miró a Romeo y vio en su rostro la misma confusión que en el de ella. Por primera vez sintió algo aparte de un furioso desprecio por el criminal. Estaba atrapado en esa… pesadilla igual que lo estaba ella.

 _Y acaba de salvarme la vida…_

— ¿Aún te las arreglas sola? —preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica, y Wendy sintió que se deshacía el ligero vínculo que los unía. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Romeo pareció darse cuenta de que su intento de sarcasmo no era lo que la situación requería—. Creo que a ambos nos iría bien un poco de ayuda — prosiguió—. ¿Qué te parece? Sólo hasta que salgamos de ésta, ¿de acuerdo?

Wendy pensó en las víctimas del virus que había visto y en las que había matado, y sobre lo que Gajeel le había dicho: que el bosque estaba lleno de zombis y monstruos. Pensó en el hombre hecho de sanguijuelas y en su extraño amo cantante que habían visto bajo la lluvia. Y finalmente pensó en que alguien, o algo, había puesto en marcha el tren. Incluso si Natsu y el resto del equipo seguían aún vivos, se estaba alejando de ellos por minutos.

—Vale, de acuerdo —respondió, y aunque la pose arrogante y huraña de

Romeo no cambió, Wendy se dio cuenta de que el hombre se sentía aliviado. Y supo que ella también.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La solitaria figura sobre la colina contemplaba el tren mientras éste ganaba velocidad y desaparecía entre la tormenta. Tenía el corazón rebosante de la canción que se había derramado de sus labios y vibraba con tanta dulzura en el salvaje aire de la noche llamando de vuelta a sus ayudantes. Habían cumplido su cometido. El tren estaba preparado para la inevitable cuadrilla de limpieza, que llegaría en cuanto el sol se pusiera. También habían hecho que la mayoría de infectados se perdieran por los bosques, habían cerrado las puertas y puesto en marcha el motor. Quería que fueran las sanguijuelas las que se alimentaran, no los portadores del virus, y una vez que el equipo de Tartaros subiera al tren, no habría forma de escapar. La lluvia caía sobre las sanguijuelas mientras éstas reptaban colina arriba contestando a su llamada, a sus deseos. Las recibió con una sonrisa al acabar su canción. Las cosas iban tan bien como pudiera desear. Después de una espera tan larga, ya no quedaba mucho. Su sueño se cumpliría. Se convertiría en la pesadilla de Tartaros y luego en la del mundo entero.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es detener el tren —propuso Wendy.

Romeo asintió con un gesto.

— ¿Alguna idea?

—Separémonos —contestó ella, tranquila, sorprendentemente tranquila considerando por lo que acababa de pasar—. El vagón de cabeza está cerrado. Tenemos que conseguir abrir esa puerta para llegar hasta la máquina.

—Disparemos a la cerradura —dijo Romeo.

—Es un lector magnético —repuso Wendy, negando con la cabeza—. Tenemos que encontrar la tarjeta que hace de llave.

—He visto la oficina de un revisor…

—Cerrada —informó Wendy—. Tendremos que encontrar una por nuestra cuenta.

—Eso nos puede llevar un buen rato —indicó Romeo—. Deberíamos permanecer juntos.

—Entonces tardaríamos el doble. Preferiría salir de este trasto antes de que llegue a donde sea que vaya.

Aunque no le gustaba nada andar solo por el tren y quería aún menos que ella fuera sola, Romeo no podía discutir la lógica de Wendy.

—Comenzaré desde atrás e iré hacia adelante —dijo ésta—. Tú encárgate del segundo piso. Nos encontraremos en el vagón de cabeza.

Estás hecha toda una mandona, ¿no crees, pequeña?, pensó Romeo, pero prefirió no decirlo. En algún momento de un futuro no muy distante, ella podría ser lo único que le impidiera convertirse en el almuerzo de alguien.

—Y te pegaré un tiro si intentas cualquier cosa rara —añadió Wendy. Romeo estaba a punto de replicarle, pero entonces vio el brillo en los ojos de la chica. No estaba hablando en serio. No del todo.

La joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el arma de Romeo.

— ¿Necesitas munición para ese trasto?

—Estoy servido. ¿Y tú?

Con otro gesto de cabeza, Wendy fue hacia la puerta. Al llegar allí, se volvió.

—Gracias —dijo mientras gesticulaba vagamente hacia el fondo del vagón—. Te debo una.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella se había ido. Romeo se quedó mirándola un momento, bastante sorprendido de la disposición de la joven a enfrentarse a los peligros del tren en solitario. ¿Había sido él tan valiente a su edad?

Se le llama «negación de la mortalidad». Pasa cuando eres tan joven, pensó. Sí, también él había pensado que viviría para siempre. Pero que te condenaran a muerte te hacía ver las cosas de una manera ligeramente diferente.

Se detuvo un instante para comprobar el vagón restaurante. Miró con asco los restos aplastados y líquidos de unas cuantas docenas de sanguijuelas mientras inspeccionaba apresuradamente detrás de la pequeña barra del bar y bajo las mesas. Había una puerta cerrada al fondo de la sala, pero una patada rápida y una ojeada le mostraron que sólo era una cabina de servicio vacía con un agujero en el techo. No se entretuvo más de lo necesario. Suponía que lo mejor que podía hacer era registrar los cuerpos de los empleados del tren.

Bajó las escaleras, se detuvo un momento al final y miró hacia el extremo del tren antes de seguir. Wendy Marvell parecía capaz de cuidar de sí misma, por lo tanto, más valía que se ocupara de vigilar su propia espalda.

Volvió a cruzar la doble puerta; atravesó el primer vagón de pasajeros, que seguía completamente vacío, y respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia el segundo. Lanzó una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que no había nadie por ahí, y fue hacia las escaleras, sin querer mirar el cuerpo del hombre al que había matado. Ya había matado antes, pero no era algo a lo que llegaras a acostumbrarte si tenías conciencia.

El olor lo alcanzó antes de llegar al segundo piso, y avanzó más despacio, respirando superficialmente. Era como agua de mar y podredumbre. Cuando llegó arriba, vio el origen del olor y tragó bilis.

 _Ahora sabemos de dónde vienen._

Había llegado a un rellano al final de las escaleras. De allí partía un corredor que giraba a la derecha unos cuantos metros más allá, y, desde el suelo hasta el techo, la esquina izquierda del rellano estaba cubierta por algo parecido a una inmensa tela de la que colgaban cientos de saquitos de huevos, como si fuera el nido de una araña. Pero esos sacos eran negros y húmedos y brillaban bajo la tenue luz de un aplique medio enterrado. Se balanceaban suavemente con el traqueteo del tren, lo que los hacía parecer casi vivos. Por suerte, estaban vacíos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con la criatura que los había puesto.

Se alejó lentamente de la esquina entelada pisando los hilos de materia brillante, que se esparcían sobre el rellano como una alfombra, mientras consideraba vagamente si, después de todo, el accidente del jeep había sido realmente una suerte. No quería morir de ninguna manera, pero un pelotón de fusilamiento, organizado y limpio, resultaba mucho más atractivo que ser devorado por un montón de sanguijuelas de formas cambiantes.

 _No te líes, soldado. Estás dónde estás._

Cierto. Recorrió el corredor y se relajó un poco al ver que estaba vacío. Había dos puertas cerradas, una a cada lado del estrecho pasillo y ambas marcadas con un número. Por eso y por la lujosa decoración supuso que se trataba de cabinas privadas. Era una buena suposición. Abrió la primera puerta, la 102, y se encontró en un pequeño dormitorio bien equipado y, por suerte, sin cuerpos ni sangre. Desgraciadamente, tampoco había mucho más, aunque sí encontró un montón de artículos personales en un pequeño armario. Había papeles, un paquete de fotos y un joyero. Abrió el joyero y encontró dentro un anillo de plata de un diseño poco corriente. Parecía parte de unos de esos grupos de anillos entrelazados, con un claro dibujo hecho con muescas y giros. Como no estaba comprando joyas, lo volvió a dejar en el joyero y se dirigió hacia el otro compartimento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la 101 sintió una nueva esperanza. Allí, colocada en el suelo como un regalo, había una escopeta. Romeo la recogió y la abrió. Era una Western de cañones superpuestos y cargada con dos cartuchos del calibre doce. Rebuscando, encontró un puñado más de cartuchos, pero ninguna llave de tarjeta.

Cierre magnético o no, seguramente esto abrirá esa puerta, pensó, mientras se guardaba los cartuchos en el bolsillo delantero. El peso del arma le resultaba reconfortante. Estuvo tentado de ir a buscar a Wendy inmediatamente, pero decidió que más valía acabar lo que había empezado. Había una puerta al final del corredor que seguramente llevaría al segundo piso del vagón contiguo y que además lo acercaría a la cabeza del tren. Cuanto antes se reuniera con la chiquilla, mejor. No tenía miedo de estar solo, no era eso, y ni siquiera estaba preocupado por Wendy, aunque algo había. Eran tantos años en el servicio que, si algo había aprendido, era que estar solo en medio de un combate era la peor manera de estar. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y se abría a un vagón salón, vacío y muy elegante. A su derecha vio una barra de bar muy pulimentada y bien provista. Junto a las paredes se alineaban elegantes mesitas que dejaban libre una amplia extensión de suelo enmoquetado bajo unas recargadas lámparas que colgaban del techo. Al igual que en el vagón anterior, no había sangre ni cuerpos. Romeo echó un vistazo detrás de la barra y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta que había en el otro extremo del salón. Sintió una extraña inquietud al cruzar el espacio abierto y apretó con más fuerza la escopeta.

Cuando ya casi había llegado al otro extremo de la sala, algo se estrelló contra el techo.

El sonido fue estruendoso, ensordecedor, y el golpe tan fuerte que la lámpara que se hallaba tras el bar cayó al suelo y el cristal se hizo añicos. El tren se sacudió sobre los raíles, y Romeo se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se volvió para mirar. En el lugar donde había estado la lámpara había una profunda hendidura. El metal estaba retorcido, y mientras Romeo miraba, dos «cosas» gigantes se clavaron en el techo, atravesándolo a unos dos metros una de otra.

Romeo las contempló asombrado, sin saber qué estaba viendo. Las agudas piezas, grandes, cilíndricas y acabadas en punta, parecían estar divididas longitudinalmente, partidas por la mitad. Parecían… ¿pinzas?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Eso era exactamente lo que eran, como las pinzas de un cangrejo o un escorpión gigante, y mientras las contemplaba, se abrieron mostrando unos bordes serrados. Las enormes pinzas se torcieron hacia arriba y comenzaron realmente a serrar el techo de acero. El sonido del metal al romperse era como un chirrido agudo.

Ya había visto bastante. Se dio la vuelta y corrió los escasos metros que lo separaban de la puerta. Notó que lo cubría un sudor frío. A su espalda, el grito del metal torturado continuaba creciendo. Agarró el manillar de la puerta, apretó…

Y estaba cerrada con llave. Claro.

Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al propietario de las enormes pinzas saltar a través del retorcido agujero que había hecho y bloquearle la única ruta de escape.

Wendy acababa de decidir que el último vagón era seguro cuando el perro atacó.

Después de dejar a Romeo, había atravesado la cocina, situada en el último vagón. Rebosaba de sangre y de utensilios culinarios caídos por todos lados, pero por lo demás estaba vacía. Wendy estaba comenzando a preguntarse si algunos de los pasajeros y empleados podrían haber escapado, quizá cuando el tren fue atacado por primera vez. Había demasiada sangre para tan pocos cadáveres. Pero considerando el estado de los pocos pasajeros con los que se había topado, tal vez fuera mejor así.

Le patinaron los pies sobre un charco de aceite mientras inspeccionaba la cocina, pero aparte de eso su búsqueda transcurría sin incidentes. La puerta que daba al resto del vagón, seguramente a algún tipo de almacén, estaba cerrada con llave, pero había una especie de trampilla a la altura del suelo con una cubierta que no le costó levantar. No le gustaba la idea de arrastrarse por un agujero oscuro, pero sólo era un corto túnel, de un par de metros. Además, le había dicho a Romeo que comenzaría por la parte trasera del tren y tenía intención de ser concienzuda. Hacer bien su trabajo era algo a lo que aferrarse en medio de toda esa locura. Las víctimas del virus ya eran un gran mal rollo, y el hombre hecho de sanguijuelas…

 _No pienses en eso. Busca la tarjeta, encuéntrala, detén el tren, consigue ayuda de verdad. Alguien que no sea un asesino convicto._

Romeo era su único puerto en medio de la tormenta, por así decir, y era cierto que le había salvado la vida, pero confiar en él más de lo estrictamente necesario sería una estupidez.

Había tenido razón con respecto al siguiente compartimento. Después de arrastrarse claustrofóbicamente por lo que, por suerte, había sido un corto trecho, se levantó en un espacio de almacenamiento apenas iluminado por una única bombilla. Había cajas y bidones a lo largo de las paredes, la mayoría ocultos entre las sombras. Nada se movía excepto el propio tren, que avanzaba traqueteando sobre la vía.

Al fondo del compartimento se encontraba una puerta con una ventana. Wendy se acercó con el arma por delante y los brazos extendidos y vio oscuridad y movimiento al otro lado. El sonido del tren se hizo más fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba en el último vagón, mirando hacia el exterior. Sintió algo parecido al alivio sólo de saber que el mundo seguía existiendo allá fuera. Y llegado lo peor, siempre podía saltar. El tren iba bastante rápido, pero era una opción. _Clic._

Se volvió al oír el ligero sonido a su espalda y apuntó hacia la nada con el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho. El tren seguía avanzando, y las sombras yendo y viniendo. El sonido no se repitió. Después de un tenso instante, Wendy respiró hondo y sacó todo el aire. Probablemente habría sido una de las cajas al bambolearse. Como el resto de ese vagón —bueno, al menos el piso bajo—, el almacén parecía ser seguro. Dudaba de que hubiera una llave de tarjeta en este lugar, pero al menos podría decir que lo había registrado. _Clic. Clic. Clic-clic-clic._

Wendy se quedó helada. El sonido estaba justo a su lado, y sabía qué era; cualquiera que hubiera tenido un perro lo sabría: el golpeteo de las uñas sobre una superficie dura. Movió lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde vio que había un par de cestas para perros, ambas con la puerta abierta. Y saliendo de las sombras, detrás de la más cercana…

Todo pasó muy de prisa. Con un furioso gruñido, el perro saltó. Wendy tuvo tiempo de apreciar que era como los otros que había visto, enorme, infectado y destrozado. Luego, su pie derecho se alzó en un acto reflejo. Lanzó una violenta patada y le dio a la criatura en el costado del enorme pecho. Con un horrible sonido húmedo, oyó y notó como un gran trozo del pecho del animal se hundía, la piel se separaba del músculo grisáceo y un pedazo de pellejo apelmazado se le pegaba a la suela del grasiento zapato.

Increíblemente, el perro siguió avanzando como si no notara la herida, con las goteantes fauces abiertas. La atraparía antes de que ella pudiera levantar el arma, estaba segura. Casi podía sentir los dientes clavándosele en el brazo, y también supo que un mordisco de ese perro la mataría, la transformaría en uno de los muertos vivientes.

Pero antes de que los dientes llegaran a tocarla, se le fue el otro pie, manchado de aceite, y resbaló. Wendy cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cadera, pero el perro pasó sobre ella, soltando un penetrante olor a carne podrida. El perro llegó a tocarla. Llevado por el impulso, una de las patas traseras le había pisoteado el hombro izquierdo al pasar sobre ella.

Su afortunada caída sólo le había regalado un segundo. Wendy rodó sobre el estómago, extendió el brazo y disparó. Le dio al animal mientras éste se volvía para seguir atacando. El primer tiro fue demasiado alto, pero el segundo dio en el blanco y la bala le entró a la pobre bestia por el ojo izquierdo.

El perro se desplomó sobre el suelo, muerto ya antes de caer. La sangre empezó a derramarse alrededor del animal. Wendy se alejó arrastrándose y se puso en pie. La virología no era su especialidad y sólo tenía conocimientos básicos, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que la sangre del perro estaría caliente y sería altamente infecciosa. No tenía ningún interés en pillar lo que corría por ahí. Eso no era un resfriado común y corriente.

Suponiendo que esto sea un virus, pensó, mientras miraba a la masa podrida que había sido un can. Ese misterioso Ethernano del que había hablado Romeo tenía tan poco sentido como todo lo demás. ¿Cómo se había extendido? ¿Cuál era su grado de toxicidad y con qué rapidez se multiplicaba en el cuerpo del portador?

Se raspó la suela del zapato contra una de las perreras y esperó que el húmedo sonido de desgarro se le borrara de la memoria con la misma facilidad. De repente, vio algo brillando en las sombras. Se inclinó y recogió un pequeño anillo de oro grabado con un dibujo poco corriente. No parecía ser de oro auténtico y probablemente no valía nada, pero era bonito. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, se podía considerar afortunada de estar ahí contemplándolo.

— _Lo que lo convierte en un anillo de la_ suerte —dijo, y se lo puso en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Le ajustaba casi a la perfección.

El anillo fue todo lo que encontró. No había ninguna tarjeta magnética rondando por ahí, ni nada que le pudiera ser útil. Salió un momento a la plataforma trasera e inmediatamente se quedó empapada. La tormenta era torrencial, y el tren iba a demasiada velocidad para pensar en saltar. Sintió un breve rayo de esperanza cuando vio un panel en el que ponía FRENO DE EMERGENCIA, pero unos cuantos toques a los controles demostraron que no tenían corriente. ¡Pues vaya con las emergencias!

Regresó al interior mientras se apartaba el pelo mojado de la frente. Había llegado el momento de ir hacia adelante e intentar registrar los cuerpos de los hombres que Romeo y ella habían matado. Por muy desagradable que fuera esa idea, no tenía muchas alternativas. No sabían si alguien estaba conduciendo el tren o si iba sin control. Fuera como fuera, tenían que conseguir controlarlo.

Miró hacia el perro que yacía a su espalda una vez más antes de marcharse, por la puerta esta vez, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que había sido y en cuan fácilmente podría haber recibido un mordisco o haber muerto destrozada.

No volvería a bajar la guardia; sólo esperaba que Romeo estuviera teniendo mejor suerte.

 _¡_ Santa _Malvís!_

Romeo se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y el cerebro paralizado ante lo imposible que resultaba la cosa que tenía delante de él, a menos de diez metros.

Podía parecerse a un escorpión, si los escorpiones crecieran hasta tener el tamaño de un coche deportivo. El monstruo que había atravesado el techo del tren era como un insecto, de unos tres metros de largo, con un par de pinzas gigantes y acorazadas a cada lado del rostro plano y una cola larga e hinchada que se arqueaba sobre su espalda y acababa en un aguijón curvado más grande que la cabeza de Romeo. Tenía muchas patas, pero Romeo no estaba de humor para contarlas, no mientras esa cosa avanzara hacia él, emitiendo un sonido parecido al de un motor sobrecalentado al golpear el suelo con sus articuladas extremidades. La lluvia caía a raudales por el agujero del techo. Era como una escena infernal, con la criatura emergiendo de la húmeda niebla como en una pesadilla.

No había tiempo para pensar. Romeo se echó la escopeta de caza al hombro, la montó y apuntó al cráneo plano y chato de la cosa. Entre el movimiento del tren y el avance rasposo y tambaleante de la monstruosidad, le llevó unos segundos asegurar el tiro, unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. La criatura se acercó, y a cada resonante paso los duros pelos de sus puntiagudas pezuñas arrancaban retazos de la elegante alfombra.

Romeo apretó el gatillo, y la escopeta le golpeó el hombro con suficiente violencia como para causarle un hematoma. Diana. La cosa lanzó un chillido agudo y un borbotón de un fluido lechoso salió a presión del cráneo acorazado. Romeo no se detuvo a evaluar el daño, volvió a apuntar y disparó.

 _¡Bumm!_

La cosa gritó aún más fuerte, pero siguió avanzando. Romeo abrió el arma, hizo saltar los cartuchos y buscó unos nuevos. Hurgó en el bolsillo nerviosamente y los cartuchos cayeron al suelo mientras el monstruo cubría la distancia rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.

Le quedaba un solo cartucho en el bolsillo. Lo agarró, lo metió en el cañón y se colocó la escopeta a la altura de la cadera.

 _Como no sirva éste…_

El tiro le dio al monstruo en el centro de su desagradable rostro, a sólo un metro de donde se hallaba Romeo, tan cerca que notó que el calor del residuo de pólvora le golpeaba la piel desnuda y se le incrustaba. El agudo chillido se detuvo cuando un gran pedazo irregular de exoesqueleto saltó por los aires desde la parte trasera de la cabeza del monstruo y salpicó la espasmódica cola de sangre y trozos de masa cerebral. Un temblor sacudió a la cosa, las enormes pinzas saltaron hacia fuera, abriéndose y cerrándose, y la cola aguijoneó el aire. Con un borboteante grito final, el monstruo cayó al suelo y pareció desinflarse mientras las pinzas y el resto del cuerpo dejaban de moverse.

El olor que despedía, como de grasa sucia, rancia y caliente, era casi devastador, pero Romeo permaneció inmóvil durante más de un minuto, esperando para asegurarse de que el bicho estaba muerto. Podía ver por dónde habían penetrado los dos primeros tiros, ligeramente a la izquierda, aunque el último había sido bueno y había descascarillado la armadura que protegía los negros ojillos.

¿Qué era aquello? Lo contempló horrorizado, sin estar muy seguro de quererlo saber. Debía de estar relacionado con los perros y los muertos vivientes, con el virus-T. El diario que había encontrado decía algo sobre que incluso pequeñas dosis causaban cambios de tamaño y agresividad…

Lo que significa que este tipo debe de haberse tragado unos diez litros como mínimo.

¿Accidentalmente? Para nada.

El diario también decía algo de un laboratorio. Y de controlar los efectos del virus y de que, hasta que lo pudieran controlar, la empresa estaba «jugando con fuego».

Las implicaciones estaban bien claras. Quizá el Ethernano se hubiera escapado accidentalmente, pero esa empresa, fuera la que fuera, sabía de antemano lo que el virus podía hacer. Habían estado experimentando con él.

Pero, por el momento, lo único que importaba era que la cosa estaba muerta y que se había acabado el buscar la llave. A la porra el ir solo. Si el rey escorpión tenía hermanos o hermanas rondando por ahí, Romeo quería que fuera otro quien tuviera que aguantarlos.

Recogió los cartuchos que se le habían caído y cargó la escopeta. Luego rodeó con cuidado el enorme cuerpo apestoso del monstruo y fue en busca de Wendy. Quizá ella hubiera tenido mejor suerte. Justo al entrar en el siguiente vagón, Wendy creyó oír una arma de fuego a su espalda. Se detuvo en la puerta y se apoyó en el marco mientras contemplaba aturdida el perro muerto y escuchaba atentamente. Los truenos retumbaban en el exterior. Pasado un momento, desistió de intentar oír algo y avanzó hacia la cabeza del tren.

Se movía lentamente, preparándose para ver a Gajeel de nuevo, y deseó haber pensado en coger una manta o algo entre el revoltijo del vagón de pasajeros. Quizá el abrigo de alguno de los muertos. Lo que era seguro es que no tenía nada más, excepto una creciente sensación de indignación hacia quien fuera que hubiera dejado escapar el Ethernano y un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tanto contener la respiración. Ni llaves ni nada que pudiera servir para algo. Pensó en el cadáver del empleado del tren que había hallado en el vagón delantero, donde también se había encontrado con Gajeel. Quizá la llave que agarraba con su mano muerta resultara útil.

Llegó a la esquina del pasillo y se obligó a doblarla, evitando el charco de fluidos que habían salido del perro muerto.

Gajeel había desaparecido.

Wendy se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando el lugar. El segundo perro continuaba en el mismo sitio, pero un trozo de gasa roja y unas cuantas salpicaduras sangrientas era todo lo que indicaba que el cuerpo de Gajeel también había estado allí. Eso y el penetrante olor a putrefacción. Una brisa fresca y húmeda entraba por las ventanas, pero el hedor era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera con él.

Todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta cuando miró hacia abajo y vio huellas sobre la sangre del perro. Las siguió con la mirada. Las marcas de botas eran manchas rojas alargadas, como si quien caminara estuviera borracho o… enfermo. No. No le había encontrado el pulso. El tiempo se ralentizó aún más. Finalmente alzó la mirada del suelo y vio el borde de un brazo desnudo; alguien a quien no podía ver estaba justo al final del corredor. Alguien alto. Alguien que calzaba botas.

—No —exclamó, y Gajeel se apartó de la pared y quedó a la vista. Cuando la vio, sus resecos labios se abrieron y dejó escapar un gemido. Avanzó rígidamente hacia ella, con la cara gris y los ojos en blanco—. ¿Gajeel?

Él continuó avanzando, tambaleándose, rozando la pared con el hombro empapado de sangre, los brazos colgando sin fuerza a los costados y el rostro vacío, sin rastro de inteligencia. Era Gajeel, era su colega, pero Wendy alzó la pistola, dio un paso atrás y le apuntó.

—No me obligues a hacerlo —dijo, mientras una parte de su mente se preguntaba cuan parecido a la muerte era el estado en que el virus sumía a sus víctimas. Debe de haberle reducido el ritmo cardíaco… Gajeel gimió de nuevo. Parecía desesperadamente hambriento, y aunque sus ojos casi no se distinguían bajo la nube blanquecina, Wendy alcanzó a verlo como para entender que eso ya no era Gajeel. Él se tambaleó, acercándose.

—Descansa en paz —murmuró Wendy, y disparó. La bala le perforó un limpio agujero en la sien izquierda. Lo que había sido Gajeel permaneció completamente inmóvil por un instante, sin que desapareciera su expresión embotada de hambre, y luego se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Cuando Romeo la encontró, unos minutos después, Wendy aún seguía allí, apuntando con la pistola al cadáver de su amigo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

William Birkin se apresuró a atravesar el fondo de la planta de tratamiento de agua mientras se dirigía hacia el control B, en el primer sótano, varios pisos por encima. Se sentía atemorizado incluso por el resonante sonido metálico de sus propios pasos en los cavernosos pasillos. El lugar parecía frío y muerto, como una tumba, lo que, hasta cierto punto, no era una mala analogía. Pero él sabía lo que merodeaba detrás de las puertas cerradas ante las que pasaba, sabía que estaba rodeado de abundante vida, al menos de un cierto modo de vida. De alguna forma, ese conocimiento hacía que los vagos ecos causados por sus movimientos le resultaran aún más sacrílegos, como si estuviera gritando en medio de un depósito de cadáveres.

Que es lo que realmente es. Aún no están muertos. Tus colegas, tus amigos…

Tranquilízate. Todos sabíamos que existía esta posibilidad, todos. Ha sido mala suerte, eso es todo.

Mala suerte para ellos. Él y Annette se hallaban en los laboratorios de la ciudad, finalizando la descomposición de la nueva síntesis, cuando ocurrió el vertido.

Había llegado a las escaleras de comunicación de la parte trasera del B4 y comenzó a subir. Se preguntó si Jiemma seguiría esperando. Probablemente. Birkin llegaba tarde. Le había costado abandonar su trabajo aunque fuera por un momento, y Albert Jiemma era un hombre preciso y puntual, entre otras cosas. Un soldado. Un investigador. Un sociópata.

Y quizá fue él. Quizá fue él quien provocó el vertido.

Era posible. Jiemma sólo era leal a Jiemma, y siempre había sido así, y aunque llevara mucho tiempo en Tartaros, Birkin sabía que estaba buscando la manera de salirse. Por otro lado, echarse piedras a su propio tejado no formaba parte de su estilo, y Birkin conocía a Jiemma desde hacía unos veinte años. Si Jiemma hubiera causado el vertido, sin duda no se habría quedado por ahí para ver qué pasaba.

Birkin llegó al final del tramo de escaleras, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir el siguiente tramo. Supuestamente, los ascensores seguían funcionando, pero no quería arriesgarse. No había nadie por ahí que pudiera ayudarlo si algo iba mal. Nadie excepto Jiemma, y a juzgar por las apariencias, el capitán de los STARS había decidido marcharse a casa.

En lo alto del segundo tramo, Birkin oyó algo, un sonido suave que provenía

de detrás de la puerta que daba acceso al segundo nivel de los sótanos. Se detuvo un instante y se imaginó a algún desgraciado tras la puerta; tal vez estuviera golpeándose irracionalmente una y otra vez contra el obstáculo en un vago afán de salir de allí. Cuando se identificó la infección, las puertas interiores se cerraron automáticamente atrapando a la mayoría de los trabajadores infectados y a lo

sujetos de estudio que habían escapado. Los corredores principales estaban limpios, al menos entre las salas de control.

Echó una mirada a su reloj y comenzó a subir el tramo final de escaleras. No quería que se le escapara Jiemma, suponiendo que aún siguiera por allí.

Pero si Jiemma no lo había hecho, entonces ¿quién?, ¿cómo?.

Todos pensaron que había sido un accidente, incluso él mismo, hasta hacía una horas, cuando Jiemma lo había llamado para explicarle lo del tren. Con ése ya eran demasiados accidentes. Dios sabía que había gente más que suficiente con razones para intentar sabotear a Tartaros, pero no era fácil conseguir un pase para los niveles inferiores en ninguno de los laboratorios de Magnolia.

Y si… Jiemma había mencionado algo sobre que la compañía quería datos reales sobre el virus, no sólo simulaciones sino algo práctico; quizá lo hubieran dejado escapar ellos mismos. Podían haber enviado a uno de sus comandos para hacer saltar el corcho que no debería haber saltado nunca, por decirlo de alguna manera.

O tal vez sea así como planean conseguir el Ethernano. Creando todo este caos y luego

colándose sigilosamente para robarlo.

Birkin apretó los dientes. No. Aún no sabían lo cerca que estaba de lograrlo, y no lo sabrían hasta que él estuviera bien preparado. Había tomado precauciones, escondido cosas, e incluso Annette había sobornado a los vigilantes para que se mantuvieran apartados. Lo había visto ocurrir demasiadas veces: la compañía apartaba a un científico de su investigación porque quería resultados instantáneos, y para ello se la entregaba a gente nueva… Y al menos en dos casos que conocía directamente, el científico inicial había sido eliminado, la mejor manera de que no se pasara a la competencia.

Pero a mí no me pasará. Y tampoco al Ethernano.

Era la obra de su vida, pero lo destruiría antes de dejar que se lo arrebataran de las manos.

Llegó a la sala de control que buscaba. En realidad se trataba de una

plataforma de observación que compartía el espacio con el generador auxiliar de la planta, que afortunadamente se hallaba en silencio. Las luces no funcionaban, pero mientras avanzaba por la pasarela metálica vio a Jiemma sentado ante las pantallas de vigilancia, con la espalda recortada contra el destello de los monitores. Como hacía a menudo, Jiemma llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, una costumbre afectada que siempre había irritado a Birkin; era como si el tipo pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

Antes de que le anunciara su presencia, Jiemma ya había alzado una mano, sin mirar siquiera por encima del hombro, para que Birkin se acercara.

—Ven a ver esto.

Su voz era autoritaria y urgente. Birkin se apresuró a unirse a él y se inclinó sobre la consola para ver lo que tanto interesaba a Jiemma.

Éste tenía la vista fija en una escena del centro de formación, en lo que parecía

la videoteca del segundo piso. Un recluta vagaba por la sala. Era evidente que estaba infectado y llevaba el uniforme de trabajo manchado de sangre y otros

fluidos. Sin duda se lo veía mojado, pero Birkin no notó nada especialmente extraño en él.

—No veo… —comenzó, pero Jiemma lo interrumpió.

—Espera.

Birkin contempló cómo el joven recluta, un chico que nunca llegaría a viejo gracias al virus-T, chocaba con un pequeño escritorio en un rincón de la sala, luego se daba la vuelta y regresaba, tambaleándose como hacían todos los portadores, hacia los bancos de los ordenadores. La cámara lo siguió. Justo cuando Birkin estaba a punto de preguntar a Jiemma qué estaban buscando, lo vio.

—Ahí —indicó Jiemma.

Birkin parpadeó sin estar seguro de lo que había visto. Mientras volvía hacia los ordenadores, el brazo del recluta se había alargado y afinado, se había estirado casi hasta tocar el suelo y luego había vuelto a su forma normal. El proceso había durado menos de un segundo.

—Es la tercera vez que pasa durante la última media hora, más o menos —

informó Jiemma sin alzar la voz.

El recluta continuó vagando por la reducida sala, y de nuevo pareció indistinguible de cualquiera de los otros condenados que aparecían en las pequeñas pantallas.

—¿Un experimento del que no estábamos informados? —preguntó Birkin. Pero sabía que era improbable. Ambos estaban tan al corriente de todo como cualquier otra persona fuera de las oficinas centrales.

—No.

—¿Mutación?

—Tú eres el científico, dímelo tú —replicó Jiemma. Birkin reflexionó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sería posible, pero… No, no lo creo.

Observaron en silencio al soldado durante un momento, pero éste volvió a cruzar la sala sin que nada se alargase o cambiase. Birkin no sabía qué era exactamente lo que habían visto, pero no le gustó nada de nada. En la complicada serie de ecuaciones en que se había convertido su vida, entre su trabajo y su familia, entre los desastres de Magnolia y sus sueños de conseguir crear artificialmente el virus perfecto, lo que habían visto era una incógnita. Era algo nuevo.

Un crujido de estática rompió el silencio y la voz desconocida de un hombre se oyó en medio de un zumbido.

—Tiempo de llegada aproximado, diez minutos, cambio.

Eso tenía que ser el equipo de limpieza de Tartaros dirigiéndose hacia el tren. Jiemma le había dicho que estaban en camino. Éste apretó un botón.

—Afirmativo. Informe cuando alcancen el objetivo. Cambio y corto.

Volvió a apretar el botón, y los dos hombres continuaron contemplando al soldado desconocido, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Birkin no

sabía lo que pensaba Jiemma, pero él empezaba a creer que había llegado la hora de abandonar Magnolia.

—Wendy.

La joven no contestó ni se volvió hacia él, únicamente bajó el arma. Romeo deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera decir, pero supuso que sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada. La situación hablaba por sí misma: el hombre tendido en el suelo llevaba el uniforme de los STARS, probablemente era un amigo de la chica, y había sido infectado.

Romeo le concedió un momento a Wendy, pero no pensaba que pudieran permitirse muchos más lujos. No podía estar seguro, pero parecía que el tren estaba ganando velocidad. Si estaba sin control, seguramente descarrilarían y probablemente morirían. Si alguien lo controlaba, entonces necesitaban saber quién y por qué.

—Wendy —dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la joven se volvió hacia él, sin

avergonzarse de sus lágrimas. Lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Te he oído disparar hace unos minutos? —le preguntó. Romeo asintió con un gesto e intentó sonreír, pero no le salió.

—Un bicho monstruoso. ¿Y tú?

—Un perro —contestó Wendy, y se enjugó la última lágrima—. Y… alguien a quien conocía.

Romeo se removió incómodo y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo. Finalmente, Wendy suspiró y se apartó el flequillo de la frente.

—Dime que has encontrado las llaves —dijo.

—Algo parecido —repuso él, alzando la escopeta.

—No servirá —replicó ella, y suspiró de nuevo—. Tiene cierres magnéticos, como la cámara de un banco o algo así.

—¿En un tren de pasajeros? —preguntó Romeo.

—Es privado. —Wendy se encogió de hombros—. Tartaros.

La compañía farmacéutica. Entre el consejo de guerra y la sentencia, Romeo no había prestado mucha atención sobre donde lo iban a ejecutar, pero lo recordó de repente: Magnolia, lo más parecido a una metrópolis que había en esa zona y el lugar donde la mega corporación se había instalado inicialmente.

—¿Tienen su propio tren?

Wendy asintió.

—Tartaros está por todas partes aquí. Oficinas, investigación médica, laboratorios…

«Hoy hemos tenido noticias del laboratorio de Arklay… y nos enviarán la semana que viene para comprobar su estado.»

El bosque de Magnolia, la misma Magnolia, todo se hallaba situado en las montañas Arklay.

Los pensamientos de Wendy parecían ir en la misma dirección.

—No pensarás que…

—No lo sé —repuso Romeo—. Y en este momento, no me importa. Aún tenemos que atravesar esa puerta.

Wendy comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la parte delantera del tren, luego pareció pensárselo mejor, quizá porque no quería ver a su amigo. Fijó los ojos en el suelo y habló en voz baja.

—Hay un cadáver junto a la puerta, un hombre con una llave en la mano —

dijo—. Puede que abra algo útil.

—Espérame un segundo —le indicó Romeo.

Pasó ante ella y avanzó por el corredor hasta llegar al final. El decrépito cadáver de un empleado del tren se hallaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, era el cuerpo sobre el que la joven estaba inclinada cuando se vieron por primera vez. Y sí que tenía una llave metálica en la agarrotada mano. Romeo se la cogió y la observó bajo la tenue luz. Tenía pegada una etiqueta en la que se leía VAGÓN RESTAURANTE.

Qué gran ayuda, muchísimas gracias.

La dejó a un lado y pasó cerca de un minuto registrando la chaqueta del cadáver. En un bolsillo sólo encontró un paquete de cartas, y en el bolsillo delantero un puñado de caramelos de menta cubiertos de borra… Pero en otro había varias llaves más cogidas a una anilla. Dos no estaban etiquetadas, pero en una tercera estaba grabada la palabra REVISOR en el metal. Romeo se las guardó en el bolsillo y, después de pensarlo un momento, se agachó y con cuidado le sacó la chaqueta al cadáver. No pudo evitar una mueca de asco al notar la textura fría y esponjosa de su piel. El pobre tipo no parecía haber pillado el virus, pero una o varias personas desconocidas lo habían mordido repetidamente, del rostro y las manos le habían arrancado grandes pedazos de piel y músculo; estaba hecho un desastre.

Romeo regresó a donde se hallaba Wendy, pero se detuvo antes para cubrir con

la chaqueta el cadáver del STARS muerto. Sólo le ocultaba el rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo, pero supuso, pensando en la chica, que cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada. Cuando ella se acercó, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada.

—La llave que viste era del vagón restaurante, donde ya hemos estado —le explicó, y sacó el llavero del bolsillo—, pero puede ser que éstas abran algo.

Se hallaban ante la puerta que estaba señalada como la oficina del revisor. Romeo alzó la llave grabada. Con un gesto de asentimiento de Wendy, la metió en la cerradura y la hizo girar sin problemas. Alzó su arma y empujó la puerta, preparado para disparar contra cualquier cosa que no se identificara al primer segundo.

No había nadie. Romeo se relajó un poco y entró en la oficina. Wendy esperó en la puerta con el arma desenfundada y miró hacia el escritorio cubierto de papeles. Comenzó a revisarlos mientras Romeo registraba el resto de la cabina.

—Horarios, cartas… Hay algo llamado «Manual de uso del lanzagarfios» — dijo Wendy—. Informes de mantenimiento; una nota sobre un cierre de anillo, sea lo que sea eso; hojas de pedido para la cocina…

Romeo abrió el armario mientras ella seguía recitando el contenido del escritorio. Un par de letreros, postales y varias notas enganchadas en el interior de la puerta, talonarios de gastos y un maletín cerrado. Romeo lo cogió y lo sacudió. Algo se agitó en el interior, pero pesaba muy poco. ¿Podría ser una llave? No era probable, pero siempre quedaba la esperanza.

Examinó la cerradura con el entrecejo fruncido. No había agujero para ninguna llave, aunque en la parte superior tenía una hendidura en forma de círculo. Movió el picaporte. Estaba firmemente cerrado. Seguramente lo podría desmontar, pero era de buena calidad y posiblemente le ocuparía un tiempo que no podía perder.

—Hace un momento has dicho algo de un cierre de anillo, ¿no? —preguntó. Wendy apartó unos cuantos papeles.

—Ah… Aquí. Es una nota escrita a mano; dice: «Modo de acceso a porta, cierre de anillo separado, dos partes.»

¿A «porta» qué? Romeo comenzó a encogerse de hombros, y entonces sintió una oleada de excitación. ¡Al portafolios! La llave estaba en el maletín, lo presentía. Observó atentamente la cerradura y de repente recordó el extraño anillo de plata que había hallado arriba, antes de su encuentro con la cosa escorpión. Las muescas de la hendidura se parecían a las del anillo.

Pero en la nota dice dos partes, y…

—Eh, he encontrado un anillo en la parte trasera del tren —exclamó Wendy. Romeo alzó la mirada mientras la joven se sacaba un anillo de oro del dedo índice, y antes de que se lo entregara, supo que se trataba de la segunda parte.

—Creo que hemos dado en el clavo —dijo Romeo, sonriendo. Era su primera sonrisa desde… desde no sabía cuándo. En la cabina del maquinista tenía que haber una radio, y controles, y tal vez un mapa que les dijera cómo diablos salir de los bosques.

Ya casi habían salido de ésta, estaba seguro. Pero no tenía ni idea.

Alguien había hecho arrancar el maldito tren. Era posible que alguno de los empleados siguiera vivo, pero Jiemma supuso que lo más seguro era que uno de los portadores, con el cerebro hecho papilla, se hubiera caído sobre los controles. En cualquier caso, el piloto del helicóptero ni siquiera había dudado, simplemente había cambiado el momento de llegada en unos cuantos segundos. Lo habían alcanzado a tiempo; si no lo detenían, el tren se iría directo contra el centro de formación y se estrellaría, y lo último que necesitaban era llamar la atención sobre cualquiera de las áreas infectadas que se habían aislado.

—Nos desplegamos ahora, cambio.

Jiemma esperó. Podía oír el ruido del helicóptero en el fondo, incluso podía oír las cuerdas por las que descendían los hombres cortando el viento. Deseó a medias estar allí, a punto de pisar el maldito tren que avanzaba a toda velocidad bajo la noche tormentosa, con el arma desenfundada, y los enfermos andantes esperando encontrar el descanso eterno en medio de un baño de sangre y huesos.

Birkin le interrumpió su agradable fantaseo. Había inquietud en su voz y su actitud mientras extendía la mano para tapar el micrófono con la palma.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es el virus? Quiero decir, ¿no podría tratarse de un secuestro o de… un fallo mecánico, quizá? Quiero decir, ¿sabemos sin duda que ese equipo está aquí para encargarse del tren?

Jiemma suspiró internamente. William Birkin era un hombre inteligente, pero también obsesivamente paranoico. Su convicción de que Tartaros quería robarle su trabajo era de una intensidad casi infantil.

—Estamos seguros —respondió—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, si no fuera el virus?

Birkin hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el monitor donde había visto al soldado con el brazo de goma.

—Quizá algo relacionado con eso.

Jiemma se encogió de hombros. Era una mutación, tenía que serlo. Extraña, pero no imposible.

—Lo dudo. No te preocupes, William. Nadie de arriba sabe nada de tu

precioso Ethernano. —No era exactamente cierto, pero Jiemma no estaba de humor para consolarlo—. En cuanto al tren…, quizá el virus-T se adapte mejor de lo que pensábamos.

Esa explicación no pareció convencer a Birkin, lo que no era una sorpresa, porque a Jiemma tampoco lo convencía. Si la infección en el tren era un accidente, entonces él era la tetera de su tía Maddie, por decir algo.

—La mansión, los laboratorios, el tren… ¿Quién lo habrá hecho? —preguntó

Birkin en voz baja—. ¿Y por qué?

Uno de los comandos de limpieza los interrumpió.

—Estamos abajo, cambio. —El sonido de fondo de las hélices del helicóptero había sido reemplazado por el rítmico traqueteo de un tren en movimiento.

¡Ya era hora!

—Excelente —dijo Jiemma, y volvió a tapar el micrófono para poder contestar a Birkin.

—Eso es irrelevante. Lo que importa ahora es que no salga, que no se extienda más. Hay que destruir el tren. Todas las pruebas deben desaparecer. Seguro que lo entiendes, William. En eso no hay ningún problema, así que no crees uno. —Destapó el micro y habló por él—. ¿A qué distancia se hallan de la próxima bifurcación? Cambio.

—A no más de diez minutos, probablemente…

Jiemma esperó a que pasara la estática.

—Repita. No lo he entendido. Cambio.

Hubo un chirriante estallido de acoples, lo suficientemente alto como para doler. Jiemma se echó hacia atrás y vio a Birkin haciendo una mueca ante el sonido…

Y entonces se oyeron gritos, ambos hombres en el tren chillaron a la vez.

—¡Ah, Dios! ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Jesús!

—¡Sácamelo, sácamelo de encima!

—¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Noo…!

Se oyeron varias ráfagas de los rifles automáticos, luego el grito inarticulado de dolor y terror de un hombre sobre ese sonido y finalmente sólo el zumbido de la estática.

Jiemma apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras a su espalda, Birkin

comenzaba a farfullar presa del pánico. Al parecer sí que había un problema.

Se hallaban ante la puerta cerrada. Wendy sujetaba la tarjeta y tenía una sensación de triunfo desproporcionado en comparación con lo que realmente habían logrado. Supuso que probablemente se debía a que se sentía emocionalmente agotada. No había sido difícil, habían encontrado un par de anillos y habían abierto el portafolio. A pesar de todo, se sentía como si hubiera resuelto el enigma de la maldita esfinge.

Romeo le hizo un gesto para que abriera la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Seguía escuchando atentamente. Le aseguró que había oído un helicóptero en el exterior cuando habían ido a buscar el anillo, y a alguien gritando poco después. Wendy no había oído nada. Probablemente él estaba tan exhausto como ella, considerando…

… considerando que estaba de camino hacia su ejecución. No empieces a hacer comparaciones. Por mucho que haya hecho para ayudarte, sigue siendo un animal, y olvidarlo te puede costar la vida.

De acuerdo. En cuanto hubiera llegado a una radio que funcionara, se habría acabado esa tregua. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y la lucecita roja cambió a verde. La puerta se abrió con un clic y Romeo la empujó hacia dentro.

El sonido del tren se convirtió en un rugido mientras la puerta se abría sobre una pasarela de rejilla que estaba parcialmente expuesta a los elementos. El viento y la niebla los salpicó cuando pisaron la pasarela. A la derecha había una especie de jaula cerrada con equipo que se extendía a lo largo de todo el vagón; a la izquierda sólo había un pasamanos y la violenta noche que atravesaban a toda velocidad. Delante, en otro vagón, vieron lo que debía de ser la cabina del conductor, aunque era difícil juzgar en la oscuridad. Wendy se aferró al pasamanos cuando se dio cuenta de la velocidad a la que avanzaba el tren; realmente estaba volando sobre las vías.

Oh.

Wendy se detuvo mientras Romeo avanzaba rápidamente unos pasos y se agachaba junto a un hombre o una mujer. Había un segundo cuerpo a más o

menos un metro del primero. Ambos iban vestidos con trajes de asalto y tenían el rostro oculto tras visores tintados.

¿SWAT? ¿Cuándo han llegado aquí? ¿Y por qué sólo dos?

Mientras se acercaba, la joven pudo ver que ambos brillaban a causa de la baba que los cubría, la misma porquería espesa que excretaban las sanguijuelas del vagón restaurante. El uniforme, los chalecos antibalas y las piezas metálicas no llevaban ninguna insignia. No eran del departamento de policía de Magnolia ni militares.

Romeo observaba la pared de rejilla metálica de la derecha. Wendy le siguió la

mirada y vio lo que parecía una tela de araña gigante hecha de hilos negros enganchada a la parte interior de la reja, de la que colgaban miles de sacos semitranslúcidos.

Sacos de huevos. De las sanguijuelas.

Wendy sintió un escalofrío, y Romeo se incorporó de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza. Tuvo que gritar para que ella le pudiera oír sobre el estruendo de tren.

—¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡Están muertos!

Wendy ya lo había supuesto, pero no iba a fiarse de su palabra. Pasó ante él y examinó los dos cuerpos en busca de alguna señal de vida. Notó las extrañas hemorragias que brotaban de pequeños montículos sobre la piel pálida. Romeo tenía razón, y tal vez también la había tenido al decir que había oído gritos. A pesar de la lluvia, ambos cuerpos aún estaban calientes.

Se incorporó, se volvió a agarrar a la barandilla y siguió a Romeo hasta el

siguiente vagón. Justo estaba pensando qué iban a hacer si se encontraban con otra puerta cerrada cuando vio a Romeo empujar hacia dentro la puerta.

Salieron de la lluvia y entraron en una cabina de maquinista relativamente

pequeña, limpia y ordenada, excepto por la fina y homogénea capa de baba que cubría la consola de controles que se hallaba enfrente. Los oídos le silbaron a Wendy por el súbito silencio cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, pero estaba más preocupada con las numerosas luces rojas parpadeantes que cubrían la reluciente consola.

Romeo se acercó y contempló los múltiples paneles de control durante un momento y luego presionó sobre un teclado que se hallaba ante una pequeña pantalla. El monitor permaneció negro. Romeo se volvió para mirar a Wendy con una expresión sombría.

—Los controles están bloqueados —dijo.

Wendy sacó la tarjeta magnética del bolsillo de su chaleco. No había números en ningún lado, nada que pudieran utilizar como secuencia. Se acercó a Romeo, intentando no prestar atención a la lluvia que golpeaba el parabrisas y a la vertiginosa masa tenebrosa de los bosques, y apretó unos cuantos botones. Las teclas parecían bloqueadas, no se hundían completamente. Comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa con la palabra EMERGENCIA escrita encima.

—Aquí —dijo Romeo, y alargó la mano hacia una palanca que sobresalía de un lado de la consola. Cuando la apretó, por la pantalla del ordenador comenzaron a pasar palabras.

FRENOS DE EMERGENCIA - LAS TERMINALES FRONTAL Y POSTERIOR DEBEN ESTAR

ACTIVADAS ANTES DE FRENAR. ¿RESTAURAR LA CORRIENTE A LA TERMINAL POSTERIOR?

Eran los controles que Wendy había visto al final del tren. Romeo apretó la tecla de activación.

CORRIENTE RESTAURADA EN LA TERMINAL POSTERIOR DE FRENADO.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó Wendy—. Hazlo ya, detén esta cosa.

El tren parecía ir a una velocidad imposible. El rugido de los motores era más estruendoso que antes y parecía a punto de llegar a un volumen de paroxismo.

Romeo apretó la palanca. Se movió con facilidad, con demasiada facilidad, y nuevas palabras recorrieron la pantalla.

LA SECUENCIA DE LOS FRENOS TRASEROS DEBE SER ACTIVADA ANTES DE QUE SE

ACCIONEN LOS FRENOS.

—¡Oh, tiene que ser una broma! — exclamó Romeo, haciendo una mueca—.

¿Cómo que no podemos activar los frenos de emergencia desde la maldita sala de control?

—Es posible que podamos, sólo que no sin autorización —repuso Wendy—. Aunque, manualmente… He visto la terminal posterior, está fuera del último vagón. Voy para allí.

Romeo negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia la oscuridad que pasaba ante ellos demasiado de prisa.

—No, déjame que vaya yo. No te ofendas, pero creo que puedo correr más de prisa que tú. ¿Hay por ahí un sistema intercomunicador? Te puedo llamar cuando lo haya activado.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar, pero la consola estaba llena de interruptores y paneles sin ninguna indicación, tardarían demasiado tiempo en descubrir para qué servían. Wendy comenzó a decirle que tendría que correr, y por la gran velocidad a la que parecía avanzar el tren, seguramente tendría que hacer un sprint, cuando de repente se acordó de Gajeel.

—La radio de Gajeel —dijo—. La tenía antes de que… Todavía debe de llevarla encima.

Romeo ya corría hacia la puerta.

—La cogeré de camino.

—Ten cuidado.

Romeo asintió con un gesto y lanzó otra mirada hacia el exterior.

—Estate preparada para darle a los frenos desde aquí. Tengo la sensación de que, de una forma u otra, vamos a parar muy pronto.

Abrió la puerta hacia el estruendo, y salió.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente. Wendy se aseguró de que su radio estuviera funcionando y mantuvo la mano sobre la palanca de frenos mientras contemplaba la noche. El tren tomó una curva demasiado rápido, y Wendy cerró

los ojos rogando para que la máquina descontrolada se mantuviera en la vía e imaginando que sentía elevarse las ruedas para luego volver a caer sobre los raíles. Romeo tenía razón, de una forma u otra, no iban a ir mucho más lejos.

¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, pero eso ya era mucho. Agarró la radio y apretó el botón para transmitir.

—¿Romeo, me oyes? ¿Cuál es tu situación? Cambio. Nada.

—¿Romeo? —Esperó mientras contaba lentamente hasta cinco y el corazón empezaba a latirle a toda prisa. Vio que se acercaba otra curva—. ¿Romeo, me oyes?

¡Mierda!

Quizá no hubiera encontrado la radio, o igual había olvidado encenderla. O algo había pasado con los controles y no los podía activar.

O está muerto. Quizá algo lo haya atrapado.

El tren entró en la curva, y esta vez no hubo que imaginar nada, el tren se inclinó demasiado y aceleró mientras se sacudía al caer de nuevo. Otra curva como ésa y todo habría acabado. Tendría que ir ella a la parte trasera; no había tiempo, pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

—¡Ahora, Wendy!

Wendy vio una masa borrosa a la derecha del tren, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que no supo lo que era hasta que hubo pasado: el andén de una estación. El andén de la estación, y eso significaba que lo único que quedaba delante era el lugar donde guardaban el maldito tren, y eso significaba que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Sujétate! —gritó por la radio mientras agarraba la palanca y la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Algo avanzaba hacia la ventanilla frontal, una oscuridad más profunda que la de la noche. Un túnel. Los frenos chirriaban mientras el tren se lanzaba hacia la negrura y partía alguna débil barrera de la que pasaron trozos de madera volando por delante de la ventana. El tren se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez no recuperó la estabilidad.

Wendy oyó su propio grito junto con el chirrido del tren, que caía contra el suelo y comenzaba a deslizarse. El metal se rasgaba y saltaban chispas como si fueran unos fuegos artificiales infernales. La pared se convirtió en el suelo, y Wendy se golpeó contra él mientras la locomotora se estrellaba contra algo aún más duro y se apagaban las luce.


End file.
